12 Days of Tibbsmas
by NCISVU
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots focused around Gibbs, Tony and Christmas. Each chapter will have its own rating and summary but all will be Tibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** In celebration of Christmas this year I'm going to post a new one-shot each day counting down to Christmas. All of them will be unrelated. Some will be happy and fluffy, some angsty and some smutty. I'll rate and summarize each story at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and are having a happy holiday season!

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Dark memories from Tony's past surface when Abby asks him to be Santa Claus for the kids at the orphanage. Can Gibbs help him find the joy of Christmas again?

* * *

**Santa Tony**

"Please Tony," Abby begged. "Please, please, please!"

"No," Tony said.

Abby's bright smile turned to a devastated frown. If begging wasn't going to work maybe her sad face would.

"Come on, Abs, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Abby asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me," Tony said with a playful glare.

"I'm just really sad thinking about all those kids at the orphanage that aren't gonna get to sit on Santa's lap this year," Abby said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to find someone else to play Santa," Tony said.

Abby turned her lower lip out and dropped her shoulders in defeat as she stared up at Tony with the most pathetic expression she could muster.

"I have to work," Tony said. "You know that. Maybe if you woulda asked me earlier I could've taken the day off and been your Santa Claus."

"If I can convince Gibbs will you do it?"

Tony let out a little snicker. There was no way Gibbs was going to give him a day off work. "Sure," he said, "if you can convince Gibbs then I'll do it."

Abby smiled brightly and threw her arms around Tony. "Thank you so much, Tony!"

"No problem, Abs."

* * *

"What?!" Tony asked in shock.

"I told Abby you could have the time off," Gibbs replied before taking another bite of his Chinese food.

"But I'm supposed to work," Tony said. "You're gonna be a man down. What if we get a case or something?"

"We'll manage," Gibbs said.

"But…but…what—I don't… how… why—" Tony stumbled over his words, unsure about how to respond. He scowled angrily. Since when was Gibbs all about holiday cheer? They hadn't even put up a Christmas tree at their house. In fact, their house was the only one on the block completely devoid of anything Christmassy.

"Your food's gettin' cold," Gibbs said with an amused smirk

Tony pushed the carton of cashew chicken back and flopped dramatically against the couch. His lover wasn't even taking any pity on him. One of his frat brothers had been a mall Santa one year for a little extra spending money and Tony had heard horror stories from his experience—puking, crying, peeing kids, greedy kids, kids that broke his heart with stories of their misfortune—there had been all kinds. There was also that incident from his childhood but Tony didn't even want to think about that.

"You sent Abby after me because you thought I'd say no, didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "I tried to say no but she pulled that sad, pathetic face. Seemed like a good way to get her off my back. I didn't realize it was gonna backfire on me."

"I know you're dreading it but those kids are gonna remember this for the rest of their lives."

"Why don't you do it?" Tony asked. "You're more in the Santa age range."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked. "How old is Santa?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly. You've never met him."

"Met him? What're you talking about? There is no Santa!"

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that," Gibbs teased. "You're gonna find coal in your stocking."

"I don't have a stocking!" Tony replied incredulously.

"Cheer up, Tony. It could be worse."

Tony sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that."

Gibbs put his food down and leaned back next to Tony. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek then rested his head against Tony's. "I love you."

"Love you too," Tony muttered.

"That was the least convincing 'love you' I've ever heard."

Tony turned towards Gibbs and nuzzled into the man's neck. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Abby asked, beaming with excitement as she bounded into the bullpen. "It's almost time."

"No," Tony answered dully, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm your elf," Abby proclaimed.

"Hmpf."

"Tony, Santa Claus is holly and jolly! You're acting more like Scrooge. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't wanna do this," Tony muttered.

"I know that," Abby replied, "but you said you would if I got Gibbs to agree to it and I did. Now go put your Santa suit on!"

"Here?!" Tony asked.

"You didn't have any problem parading around in that ridiculous Travolta costume last Halloween."

"Ridiculous?!"

"DiNozzo, go put the damn suit on," Gibbs said.

"I hate you all," Tony grumped before disappearing down the hall.

"What's the matter with him, Gibbs?" Abby asked. "I know he's not thrilled about doing this but it seems like it's something more than that."

"I don't know, Abs," Gibbs said curiously. Tony had never been a big fan of Christmas but Gibbs agreed with Abby's assessment, he was acting extra Scrooge-ish this year. Something was definitely going on with him.

"You don't think he's gonna ruin Santa for the kids, do you?" Abby asked.

Gibbs looked towards the hall Tony had disappeared down moments ago and shook his head. "He'll be a good Santa," he said confidently with a wink.

It wasn't long before Tony was sulking back towards the bullpen all decked in his Santa suit.

"You look great!" Abby said with a smile.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tony said flatly.

Gibbs stood from his desk and took the wig and beard out of Tony's hand. "Just remember who you're doing this for, Tony," he said softly as he covered Tony's dark hair with the white haired wig. "Remember what this holiday means to those little kids." He tilted Tony's chin up so he could get the beard positioned and stuck on and looking as natural as possible.

Tony stood dejectedly, staring past Gibbs while the man helped his with the finishing touches of his disguise. Tim and Ziva sensed Tony's distress and spared him from the jokes they so easily could've made at his expense.

"Smile," Gibbs said as he finished up with Tony's beard.

"No," Tony said. "I'll smile for the kids but that's it."

Gibbs stilled his hands and stared deep into Tony's eyes. He wanted to grill him about what was going on but there wasn't time and the bullpen wasn't the place. It was obvious this was a conversation they needed to have in private. He rested his hand against Tony's face and rubbed his thumb affectionately across Tony's cheek.

"Can I go home after this?" Tony asked. He had to say something. Gibbs' piercing gaze and soothing touches was making him want to cry. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah," Gibbs answered. "You gonna be there when I get home?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I dunno," Gibbs answered.

Tony turned away from Gibbs, unable to withstand the scrutiny any longer. "Let's get this over with, Abby."

Abby looked at Gibbs one last time and he just shrugged at her then she chased Tony over to the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the house he lived in with Tony carrying the pizza he'd picked up for their dinner. Abby had reported that Tony was in fact a wonderful Santa Claus to the children at the orphanage but despondent on the trip there and the drive home. He'd ridden with Abby and she'd dropped him off at home before returning to work.

Gibbs walked into the living room and found Tony wrapped up in his fleece Marine Corps blanket in front of the TV. The Santa suit was on the floor right inside the living room as if Tony had stripped out of it right away when he'd arrived home and not bothered to put anything else on.

"You're naked under that blanket, aren't ya?" Gibbs asked, testing his lover's mood.

Tony shrugged. "Boxers." He sounded just as unhappy as the last time Gibbs had seen him.

"Brought dinner," Gibbs said dropping the pizza box on the coffee table.

He picked the Santa suit up and grabbed a couple hangers out of the coat closet in the entryway so he could hang it up. After hanging it in the coat closet to go back to Abby the following day, Tony still hadn't made any effort to get a piece of pizza so Gibbs walked over to him, opened the box, pulled out a slice and handed it to him. Tony took it but just sat and stared at it.

"I'm gonna go change," Gibbs said. "Do you want me to bring you some clothes down?"

"No."

"'kay." Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt layered with a short sleeve t-shirt, Gibbs returned to the living room and got to work building a fire. The old house could get drafty and with Tony barely dressed Gibbs didn't want him getting sick. When he was done with that he sat down on the couch next to Tony. There was one bite missing from the piece of pizza he'd handed him before going upstairs and it was now sitting on top of the pizza box.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him into his side.

Tony went willing and rested his head against Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm an ass," he said.

"You may be an ass sometimes but you're my ass and I love you," Gibbs replied before kissing the top of Tony's head. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothin'," Tony lied.

Gibbs nudged the pizza box out of the way with his foot then turned into Tony and rested his feet on the coffee table. Tony willingly turned towards Gibbs and leaned heavily against his chest. Gibbs combed his fingers through Tony's hair and rubbed his back while he pressed kisses to the top of his head.

Tony squirmed around until the blanket was no longer separating them then pushed Gibbs' shirt up his chest and laid back against the man. He needed that skin to skin contact, the comforting touch and the strong, familiar scent. Gibbs tugged his shirts over his head then pulled the blanket around them both before once again wrapping his arms around Tony.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Tony," Gibbs requested as he brushed his thumb across Tony's cheek.

Tony lazily played with the hairs on Gibbs' now bare chest as he tried to figure out where to start. "There is no such thing as Santa, you little twerp. Get that through your head and leave me alone," Tony said.

Gibbs continued his soft strokes and gentle touches, waiting patiently for Tony to continue.

"That's what my dad said to me the Christmas after my mom died when I asked him to take me to see Santa Claus." Tony grew quiet again, letting the tension leave his body as Gibbs continued soothing him. "That was the day Christmas went from my favorite holiday to the one I hated the most."

"Not exactly the gentlest way to find out Santa's not real," Gibbs said.

"That was the beginning of Dad being so busy trying to hold things together that he didn't have time for me," Tony said. "It was probably dumb that I still believed in Santa anyways. I mean, I was eight years old. What eight year old still believes in Santa?"

"I would guess there're a lot of eight year olds that believe in Santa," Gibbs said gently, "but I don't think that's the point here."

"Sure it is," Tony said. "That's why I behaved like an ass today. I'm sure some shrink would tell you that the magic of Santa Claus was stolen from me so I didn't want any other kid to have it."

"Abby said you were the best Santa the orphanage has ever had," Gibbs said. "You're angry and you're hurt and that's understandable but you didn't steal the magic of Santa from the kids today. If anything you did the opposite, you helped 'em believe."

Tony grew quiet again, trying desperately to keep his composure when all he wanted to do was scream and cry and find some outlet for his pain, anger and rage. It did feel good to talk about it though, especially with Gibbs. Gibbs knew what it was like to lose his mom. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Christmas was Mom's favorite time of the year. She used to go all out. The day after Thanksgiving we'd decorate the outside of the house." Tony laughed at the memory of his mom hanging lights in her designer snowsuit. "The first weekend in December we'd start decorating the inside of the house. She'd keep me home from school that Friday and we'd spend hours searching for the perfect tree. We'd spent the rest of the weekend decorating every room in the house."

"Once the house was decorated we'd start our movie watching marathons," he continued, "every Christmas movie worth watching. We'd wear our Christmas pajamas and eat caramel popcorn until we got stomach aches. Know what I was gonna ask Santa for that year my dad wouldn't take me?"

"Hmm?"

"I was gonna ask him for my mom back. I was sure he could do it. Santa Claus was next to Superman in his abilities; he could do anything. Then I found out it was all a lie. No Santa. Mom was gone. Dad was busy. I was all alone and Christmas was just a hoax. When I put on that Santa suit today, all I could think about was how I was lying to all those kids and how when they find out, they're gonna be just as messed up as I was… am."

"You didn't lie to those kids, Tony," Gibbs said. "Santa's a magical figure for little kids to believe in and as they grow up, yeah, eventually they'll find out he's not real but that's just part of growing up. Most parents have enough common sense to break the news gently and except for a little disappointment the kid turns out fine. I know that's not how it worked out for you but all you did today is spread a little holiday cheer."

"Do you really think so?" Tony whispered.

"Yes, I really think so," Gibbs said. "Think about all the people in the world that love Christmas. I betcha ninety nine percent of them grew up believing in Santa and even after finding out he wasn't real they still love Christmas and still ended up letting their own children believe."

"Never thought about it that way," Tony admitted.

"Sometimes we need help seeing things from a different perspective," Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Tony. "Do you think we can dig into that pizza now?" he asked when he felt Tony finally starting to relax in his arms.

"Yeah," Tony answered. He leaned up and grabbed the piece he'd already taken a bite out of and got another one for Gibbs then nestled back into his lover's chest, hoping Gibbs didn't mind if they stayed cuddled up. "Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. I love you."

"You're welcome," Gibbs said, "and I love you too."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T for minor nudity and a little swearing**  
****Summary:** Tony tries to get Gibbs in the Christmas spirit.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first entry for the Tibbs Yuletide community over at livejournal. If you've already read it there, it hasn't changed :)

* * *

**From Sexy Santa to the Grinch **

Tony grumbled to himself as he parked Gibbs' truck in the driveway and turned it off. What was supposed to be a fun and exciting time of year was turning out to be less than enjoyable. He climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door a little harder than he should have then went around and opened the tailgate. He grabbed the wrapped Christmas tree by the trunk and yanked it out, letting it fall ungracefully to the ground.

The tree was already on his shit list. It had been since he'd cut it down and it had fallen on top of him instead of away from him. The cuts, pokes and scrapes on his face from the pine needles still burned. Of course that wouldn't have happened if his lover wasn't being so damn stubborn and had come along with him but Gibbs had retreated to the basement directly following their argument at the breakfast table. The argument had actually been over the tree. Tony wanted to pick one out together but Gibbs didn't want anything to do with trees or decorating or anything having to do with Christmas.

Tony grabbed the tree by the trunk and drug it along behind him. He didn't care if it messed up some of the branches or stripped some of the needles. He didn't even care if the thing ended up naked in their living room. Part of him almost hoped it would.

He flung the front door open and attempted to toss the tree inside but it was bigger and heavier than he'd anticipated and he just ended up with a strained back. He cursed the tree as he got it into the entryway then slammed the front door closed. That might piss Gibbs off but he didn't care. Was it too much trouble for the stubborn ass to come upstairs and help him? Apparently it was.

Tony kicked his boots off, dropped his coat, hat and gloves to the floor in the entryway then walked through the snow he'd just tracked in on his way to the kitchen, getting his socks wet in the process. He was getting ready to grab a coffee cup out of the cupboard when he saw his insulated cup sitting on the counter—his favorite insulated cup. That hadn't been there when he left the house that morning. He eyed the cup suspiciously before popping the lid off and inhaling the rich, chocolaty scent. He dipped a pinky in and found it still piping hot.

"Nice to know you haven't completely forgotten how to be nice," he muttered to the empty room before taking a cautious sip of the steaming beverage.

It was perfect. Even though Gibbs rarely drank it, he made the best hot chocolate Tony had ever tasted. Tony smiled on the inside but wasn't done being grumpy yet. He took the cup and headed upstairs to change into some warm, dry clothes before dealing with the tree. How he was going to get it into the stand with no help was beyond him but he was stubborn and angry enough to find a way.

He changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and his Ohio State sweatshirt then put a pair of dry socks on and took a few more sips of his cocoa on his way down the stairs where the blasted Christmas tree was staring at him—mocking him. He was fighting with his lover, his face hurt, his back hurt and he was chilled to the bone all because of that stupid tree. This was war.

"You may've gotten the better of me once, tree, but I am the boss here," Tony said. "You will be put into that stand and you will be decorated so we can ooo and aah at your sorry ass. Then, after Christmas is over, you're goin' to the dump with all the other trees. Sucks to be you, I guess." He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Why am I talking to a Christmas tree?"

He shrugged it off as he stepped over the tree and back into the living room to find the tree stand. He'd brought all the Christmas decorations down out of the attic the previous night in preparation for spending the day decorating. He found the stand and figured if he put it in the corner, he could lean the tree against the wall while he secured it to the stand. It'd be a pain trying to get it standing straight but Tony was determined.

A half an hour later he stood back and smiled for the first time that day. The tree was standing tall and happy and no worse for wear despite the abuse it had suffered at Tony's angry hand. Tony was proud of the accomplishment. When he'd lived alone he'd just put up a small Charlie Brown tree but he was trying to make his first Christmas with Gibbs special.

With his mood a little brighter, he started going through the boxes of decorations. In one box he found the Santa suit he'd worn to the orphanage when he and Abby had gone a few years back. He wondered if she still had her elf costume. He loved doing fun, crazy things with her; things most others wouldn't even consider. Looking at the Santa suit gave him an idea.

He stripped out of his clothes and pulled the Santa pants on. Next the jacket went on with nothing underneath and he didn't bother to fasten it closed. He dug around in the box until he found the hat then checked himself out in the bathroom mirror. If he couldn't persuade Gibbs to get in the holiday spirit by arguing with him, he'd try a different approach.

"Let's see if Leroy Jethro Gibbs can resist sexy Santa," he said to himself as he straightened the hat on his head.

He made his way down the basement stairs to find Gibbs working on the Christmas toys he made each year. Gibbs glanced over at him and ended up staring. The pants and hat were festive and all but that red jacket hanging open, revealing his lover's bare chest, he could stare at that all day.

Tony smiled, happy that he'd finally managed to get Gibbs' attention at least. "Wanna sit on Santa's lap?" he asked as he made his way over to where Gibbs was sitting.

One corner of Gibbs' mouth turned up into a smirk. He knew Tony was playing a game with him but he wasn't sure what his end goal was. "Depends. What's it gonna cost me?"

Tony brushed his fingers down the back of Gibbs' neck, making the man shudder. "If you're a good little boy and help me do a little decorating, Santa will let you sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas this year."

"What I want for Christmas this year is to be left alone," Gibbs said, turning back to what he was doing. He wanted nothing to do with any part of Christmas… no matter how sexy Tony looked in that damn suit.

"Please Jethro," Tony whined.

"Nope," Gibbs said firmly. "I already told you, you can decorate the house and do whatever the hell else you want as long as you leave me out of it."

Tony glared at Gibbs as he stomped back up the stairs. "I'm not finished with you yet, old man," he grumbled, bypassing the living room and heading up to their bedroom. After emptying almost his entire underwear drawer onto the floor he found the pair he was looking for. He hated wearing underwear, especially briefs, but Gibbs loved him in them and desperate times called for desperate measures.

He stripped out of the Santa suit and left it in an untidy heap on the bedroom floor then pulled on the Christmassy briefs and headed back downstairs. He decided he needed a reason to go to the basement again. Gibbs already knew what he wanted. It was just a matter of figuring out the right way to persuade him. Since Gibbs had made him some hot chocolate, Tony decided to take him down a fresh cup of coffee. After brewing a fresh pot, he filled a cup and headed down.

"Brought you some fresh coffee," he said.

"Thanks," Gibbs said barely looking up from what he was doing. "You can leave it on my work table."

Tony walked the long way around the table Gibbs was sitting at so he could make sure his lover saw him but Gibbs still wasn't showing any interest. Tony put the cup down next to Gibbs then slowly made his way back up the stairs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and watched him go. The Santa suit had been tempting enough but stripping down to the Christmas briefs that said 'I prefer the naughty list' across the ass was downright dirty. Tony certainly knew how to work him. He clenched his fist around the paintbrush in his hand and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to budge.

Tony returned to the living room and flopped down on the couch. The pride he'd felt at getting the Christmas tree standing was starting to fade but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He stood and rifled through more boxes until he found a spool of thick red ribbon. He slipped the briefs off and chucked them aside then tied a neat bow around his dick. Luckily the house was warm.

He headed for the kitchen, washed his hands then slapped a piece of bologna between two pieces of bread and started down the stairs again. "I made you some lunch," he said cheerfully as he put the plate down on the table next to Gibbs. "I also brought you a present to unwrap early… if you're interested."

"Nope," Gibbs said defiantly, trying not to let his eyes travel down to Tony's bow wrapped cock. "Thanks for the sandwich though." He took a big bite and chewed happily. "Could I trouble you for some water next time you come down here?" Normally he wouldn't ask but since Tony was putting on a show for him he might as well make use of it.

Tony's mouth popped open in shock. Gibbs had disregarded sexy Santa, barely glanced at his naughty briefs and was completely ignoring the festive bow. Of all the people in the world he could've fallen in love with, he had to choose the most stubborn person ever to walk the face of earth. "Sure," he grumbled.

He went back upstairs, completely missing Gibbs' silent chuckle and changed into his Grinch boxers before making Gibbs a glass of ice water and returning to the basement. Gibbs ignored Tony's final protest in the form of boxers, thanked him for the water and watched him disappear up the stairs for what he assumed was the last time. He was amused with the show he'd gotten. Tony was as persistent as he'd always been and Gibbs did feel bad but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything Christmassy.

Tony made his way back to the living room and looked around from the tree to the boxes of decorations. He considered putting a movie in and forgetting about the whole Christmas thing but decided he wasn't going to let Gibbs spoil his fun. He found the box with lights and garland and took his time arranging them on the tree.

Once he was satisfied with that he found the box labeled ornaments and carried it over to the coffee table. He flipped the lid open and immediately realized it wasn't his box, it was one of Gibbs'. On top of all the other ornaments were three felt snowmen that looked like they'd been made by Kelly. Whether it was a school project or something Shannon had done with her, Tony couldn't tell.

The snowman version of Gibbs was wearing camo. The one of Shannon looked very motherly and even had a few pieces of red yawn glued on her head and the one of Kelly was holding a little felt puppy. All of them had smiles on their faces. Gibbs and Shannon were glued together where their hands should've been and Kelly was glued in front of them, the perfect, happy little family.

Tony picked up the priceless decoration with great care and stared at it for the longest time. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the loss of his precious daughter was why Gibbs wasn't a fan of Christmas or any other holiday for that matter but as Tony stared down at the snowman rendition of the Gibbs family, everything seemed even more real. Kelly had been a real person; a small, innocent child with Gibbs' blood running through her veins who was taken from this earth far too soon. She'd created the testament to the love their family had shared with her small hands and now she was gone.

Tony took the decoration and headed back through the kitchen to the basement stairs. Gibbs heard the slow, unsure steps and looked up to see Tony still wearing his Grinch boxers but this time he seemed different. Tony wasn't there to seduce him anymore and he didn't appear to be grumpy.

"You didn't burn the house down, did ya?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head and just stared at Gibbs from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Tony slowly made his way over to where Gibbs was sitting. His eyes were clouded with fear and sorrow as he laid the snowmen on the table in front of his lover.

"Where'd you get this?" Gibbs asked, his tone bordering on anger.

Tony pointed upstairs as he started stuttering. "I uh… it was, they were—I found… I—" He realized he didn't have a clue what to say. That might've been a good thing to figure out before he'd gone downstairs but it was too late to backtrack.

Gibbs carefully picked up the snowmen and looked at them. "Kelly always wanted a dog," he said softly. "We moved so much; I didn't wanna have to take it away if we ended up somewhere she couldn't keep it." He paused and brushed a finger over the felt dog's body. "I told myself when I got outta the Corps I'd get her a dog, any dog she wanted. I wouldn't have even cared if I ended up being the one to take care of it."

"You'd do anything to make her happy," Tony said cautiously.

Gibbs nodded.

"You were just trying to protect her," Tony said. "I've never really been a big pet person but I know people get really attached, especially kids. You didn't know."

"That's not much of a consolation," Gibbs said.

"I know," Tony said quietly. "When Mom died people were saying all kinds of things trying to make me feel better. It just made me angrier." He moved behind Gibbs and leaned over to hug him. "I'm sorry I pushed all this Christmas stuff on you," he said. "I respect your decision." He kissed the top of Gibbs' head then headed back upstairs.

Even after Tony left, Gibbs couldn't stop staring at the snowmen. Kelly had made that ornament when she was in first grade. It was the last Christmas he'd spent with his family. The next year he was deployed and a couple months after that they were gone.

He thought about all the Christmases, all the holidays he'd spent in mourning. The day he'd lost his girls, he'd lost a big piece of who he was. He'd poured himself into his work and neglected everything else. Although he was okay with living like that, Tony wasn't and he wasn't okay with Tony living like that.

Tony had been the best thing that had happened to him since Shannon and Kelly and he'd been practically begging for his attention all day. Tony had been so excited about decorating for Christmas, their first Christmas together and he'd started an argument about something as trivial as a Christmas tree. He didn't have a clue why Tony was so patient with him but he decided it was time to stop being a bastard, at least to Tony. He couldn't continue to neglect Tony.

Gibbs left the snowman family on his worktable and headed upstairs. Tony was in the living room, still wearing those ridiculous looking Grinch boxers while he decorated the tree.

"Did ya have to get a tree so big?" Gibbs asked. It didn't come out harsh, it was just a question.

Tony looked up at the tree and realized it was quite large. "It didn't look this big at the tree farm," he said.

"'s nice," Gibbs said. He walked over to the box of ornaments and grabbed a few. He knew Tony was watching him, wondering what was going on, but he didn't mind. His actions always spoke louder than his words. He walked over next to Tony and carefully hung one of the ornaments on the tree.

Tony smiled at his lover. He wasn't really sure what had happened that had caused Gibbs to have a change of heart but he wasn't going to question it. Gibbs would talk about it if and when he wanted to. The important thing was they were together. Gibbs was there, helping him decorate the tree—their tree. The holiday season might've gotten off to a rocky start but it looked like Tony was going to get his special first Christmas after all—they both were.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** M**  
Summary:** An eerie snowstorm causes mass power outages in the DC area and forces Gibbs and Tony to find an alternative way to stay warm.

* * *

**Thunder Snow**

Gibbs and Tony brought firewood from the garage into the house in the heavy snow while the eerie thunder rumbled on. They'd lost power hours ago and it was quickly becoming evident that it wasn't going to come back on anytime soon. According to Gibbs' weather radio much of the city was without power. It was going to be a long night.

"It's times like these when I'm glad you're still stuck in the twentieth century," Tony said through chattering teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked, unsure if she should be honored or offended.

"It means if I was stuck with someone like McGee, for instance, I'd be screwed," Tony elaborated. "Did you know he has his entire apartment wired to a single remote control?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"I dunno," Tony said. "Probably the same reason you're building a boat in your basement."

Gibbs shrugged as he dropped his pile of wood by the fireplace. Everyone had their hobbies.

Tony stacked his pile next to Gibbs' while Gibbs added a couple more logs to the fire. It was the only thing keeping the house inhabitable with the frigid winter temperatures.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Gibbs asked while Tony kicked his wet boots off.

"How?" Tony asked. "We don't have any power and I'm not in the mood for cold chocolate."

"Oh yea of little faith," Gibbs declared with a wink before disappearing into the kitchen.

Tony turned the couch to face to the fire then pulled the sleeper sofa out and got the bed made up. It wouldn't be anywhere near as comfortable as their bed upstairs but it would be warmer and Tony was willing to trade his comfort for warmth. Gibbs was as flexible as he always was and was making the best of the situation.

"Why didn't you pull out the sleeper when you used to sleep on the couch?" Tony asked when Gibbs returned and once again started fiddling with the fire.

"Didn't need it then," Gibbs answered.

"Might've been more comfortable," Tony pointed out.

"It was plenty comfortable like it was," Gibbs replied.

Tony just rolled his eyes at Gibbs' answer. He'd come to learn to just let some things be when it came to Gibbs. Half the things the man did didn't make any sense… at least any Tony could comprehend. Once the bed was to his liking he climbed in and settled in with his back to the back of the sofa and his legs spread out under the blankets.

Gibbs finished what he was doing and walked over to where Tony was. "Careful, it's hot."

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate," Gibbs answered.

"But… what? How did you? Never mind."

Gibbs just smiled as he settled in next to Tony and got comfortable. He knew Tony was miserable but he could survive days without power; or until he ran out of firewood. A combination of growing up poor and being in the Corps had prepared him for any and every situation. He might've been the only person in DC who didn't mind losing power.

"Warming up any?" Gibbs asked before taking a careful sip of his drink.

"Yep," Tony answered. "This is delicious, as always." Gibbs made the best hot chocolate Tony had ever had. Another crack of thunder sounded outside and a bolt of lightning turned night into day for a fraction of a second. "So weird," Tony said. "I don't ever remember it thundering during a snowstorm."

"I remember it happening in Stillwater once, back when I was a teenager," Gibbs said.

"If you can get over the creepy factor it's kind of cool."

"What's creepy about it?" Gibbs asked. "It's just thunder."

"I know," Tony said, "but it's snowing. Thunder goes with rain, not snow."

"Not all the time," Gibbs said as he thumbed away the hot chocolate mustache that had formed on Tony's upper lip.

Tony grabbed onto Gibbs' hand and sucked the finger into his mouth making Gibbs moan. "You know the most effective way to keep warm is naked cuddling."

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked before kissing Tony. "Or is that just an excuse to get me into bed with you?"

"You're already in bed with me," Tony replied after kissing Gibbs.

"I can think of another way to stay warm," Gibbs said.

Empty coffee cups were set aside as the kissing grew desperate. Clothes came off and bare skin was kissed, suckled and licked as it was revealed. As the fire crackled in the background, Gibbs reached beside them and pulled the nightstand close enough he could grab the lube out of the drawer. Tony continued nuzzling and nipping at Gibbs' naked flesh as his desire for his lover grew.

Gibbs' lubed hand bumped against Tony's hard cock on its way to his puckered entrance and Tony groaned in pleasure. The groans grew louder as Gibbs pushed a finger inside him. That sensation would never get old.

"Good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tony sighed, "so good." His hand fumbled down Gibbs' chest and belly to his leaking cock. Gibbs bucked into Tony's hand, pressing his dick against Tony's hip. He paused the movements of his fingers while he regained control of his body. Tony buried his nose in the silver hairs on Gibbs' chest and blindly searched for a nipple with his tongue. Gibbs resumed stretching Tony, moaning when Tony found his nipple with his tongue. There may have been an icy chill in the house but things were getting heated under the blankets.

"I want you inside me," Tony pleaded with quiet desperation.

"Gettin' there," Gibbs said.

He rolled over on top of Tony and straddled him while he searched for the lube in the darkness. Tony found the lube before Gibbs did, popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount into his hand.

"Mmm, yeah," Gibbs sighed as Tony worked him over. "Lube me up."

Tony tugged and squeezed as he spread the lube all over Gibbs' straining cock. When he was satisfied he nudged Gibbs' body backwards and raised his legs into position. Gibbs lined himself up and eased his way inside Tony while Tony stroked his own cock. Gibbs rubbed his hand over Tony's sac while he worked himself in and out.

When Tony's eyes closed and the hand on his cock grew more impatient Gibbs knew he was ready. He lowered himself onto Tony and rocked his hips, delivering strong, purposeful strokes while Tony squirmed and moaned beneath him. When Tony's mouth fell open Gibbs couldn't resist another kiss, leading with his tongue.

"I love you," he said when the kiss ended.

"I love you," Tony replied.

Another crack of thunder sounded outside, catching Tony off-guard. His muscles tightened as his entire body flinched and he clamped down harder around Gibbs' cock.

"Shit," Gibbs moaned. He rose up off of Tony and his hand found Tony's cock.

"Yes," Tony hummed as Gibbs stroked him. "Harder, Jethro, more."

Gibbs kissed Tony again as he complied with his request. He realized Tony was only half focused on the kiss and knew that meant he was close. Gibbs trailed kisses across Tony's cheek then licked and blew on the sensitive spot behind Tony's ear. "Cum for me, Tony," he whispered into his ear.

The erotic touches and kisses and commanding presence of his lover pushed Tony over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm. He opened his mouth to moan Gibbs' name but couldn't get any sound to come out. Gibbs hovered above him, grunting and moaning through his own release while he watched Tony. As their bodies started relaxing, Gibbs helped himself to a couple lazy kisses while Tony's body relaxed completely.

"You still with me, Tony?"

"I think so."

"You warmed up yet?"

"Uh-huh."

"Comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm."

Gibbs kissed Tony again before easing out of him.

"Nooo," Tony groaned unhappily.

"I know," Gibbs said. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the end table and got them both cleaned up before settling in under the blankets with Tony. Tony immediately rolled onto his side and nestled into Gibbs' body, burying his nose in the soft chest hairs once again.

"Do we have enough firewood to last us through the night?" he asked.

"If we don't I'll just burn the Christmas tree," Gibbs teased.

Tony's head shot up and he glared at Gibbs. "You better not," he warned.

Gibbs smiled as he ran his hand over Tony's back, trying to soothe him back to the relaxed place he'd been moments earlier. "Or we could just go another round under the covers if we get cold."

Another crack of thunder sounded outside and Tony once again flinched. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Come here," Gibbs urged, inviting Tony to settle in his arms again. "Relax. I've got you."

Tony nestled in again. It may have been stupid or childish or both but he didn't care. He knew he was safe in Gibbs' arms.

"Good night, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"If I wake up and the Christmas tree's missing there will be hell to pay," Tony warned. He felt the chuckle in Gibbs' belly even though it never made it to Gibbs' mouth. "I'm not joking, Jethro."

"Good night, Tony," Gibbs repeated.

"Good night, Jethro."

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **K+**  
Summary: **The military turns friends into family… even friends you've never met.

* * *

**He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother**

"What about this one?" Tony asked.

"Too big," Gibbs answered.

"This one?"

"Nah," Gibbs said shaking his head. "It's too full, looks overgrown."

Tony walked a little further and pointed at another tree on the Christmas tree farm.

"Too many pine cones."

Tony turned around and pointed at another one and Gibbs silently shook his head.

"Ugh! I give up. _You_ pick one," he said angrily.

"Alright," Gibbs said.

The two continued wandering around the tree farm, Tony following behind Gibbs and making faces at him the entire time. Choosing a tree wasn't supposed to be so complicated. After a little contemplation Gibbs stopped in front of a nice looking Christmas tree and smiled. It wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either. It was filled out with being over grown and was nicely shaped.

Tony walked around it, examining it from every angle before nodding. "Nice, I like it."

"Good," Gibbs said. "I'll go get the truck. You wait here with the tree and, Tony, I'll know if you move to a different one."

"After spending four hours here, I wouldn't dream of it," Tony said.

Gibbs walked back to where he and Tony had left his truck and headed back towards where Tony was waiting. He'd just made the turn down the path when a child ran out in front of the truck. He slammed on his brakes, narrowly avoiding hitting the little one. He threw the truck in park and hopped out.

"Hey kiddo," he said looking around for a parent. "Whatcha doing?"

"Pickin' a tree," the little boy said.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Daddy's fightin' a war and Mommy is somewhere."

Gibbs smiled at the answer. "I'm Gibbs, what's your name?"

"Gibbs is a funny name. I never heard nobody named that before."

"Gibbs is my last name. That's what everybody calls me. What do people call you?"

"Jacob," the little boy answered. "I'm five!"

"Let's see if we can find your mom, Jacob," Gibbs said holding out his hand.

Jacob took Gibbs' hand and the two headed back in the direction Jacob had come from. They weren't walking long before Gibbs heard a woman calling out Jacob's name. He followed the voice and a young lady sitting on a blanket on the ground in front of a tree with a little girl, younger than Jacob, in her lap.

"He belong to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry," the woman said. "I hope he wasn't bothering you."

Gibbs contemplated telling her he'd almost hit the boy with his truck but she looked like she was already well passed stressed. "Need some help?"

"I-I-I couldn't bother you," she said.

"It's no trouble," Gibbs said. "Is this the tree you guys picked?"

"Yes," the woman said. "I started cutting it down but I had to take a break."

"Jacob, let's see if we can help Momma finish cutting your tree down. What do you say, Buddy?"

"But I'm just a little guy. I don't even eat my peas so my musk-cles don't work good."

"I don't eat my peas either," Gibbs said making a face. "Maybe we if we both use our muscles we can get it down."

The woman stood with her daughter and moved off the blanket so Gibbs and Jacob could lay down.

"I'm Gibbs, by the way," he said as he got Jacob positioned in front of him.

"I'm Courtney," the woman said. "This is my daughter, Emma and it would appear you've already met Jacob."

"Your husband deployed?" Gibbs asked as he helped Jacob get his hands positioned on the saw and they started cutting.

"Yes," Courtney answered. "This is our first Christmas without him." She paused to try to compose herself. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of this stranger. "I'm sorry," she said, fighting back tears. "I think this is the hardest I've ever done... not having him here."

"It's okay," Gibbs said. "We'll get you all taken care of. Right Jacob? We're gonna help Mommy, aren't we?"

"Yep! Daddy says I'm the man of the house till he can come home."

"That's right," Gibbs said. "The tree's getting ready fall. What do we say?"

"TIMBER!" Jacob yelled.

Gibbs pushed the tree over and Jacob clapped at their success. "Good job, partner," Gibbs said holding his hand out for a high five.

Jacob slapped his hand dramatically and danced around the newly fallen tree.

"Do you have a car or a truck I can help you load the tree in?" Gibbs asked Courtney.

Courtney let out a defeated sigh and slumped her shoulders ever farther. "I didn't drive back here. Our car is up front at the little shop."

"If you don't mind waiting for me to cut my tree down I can give you guys a ride back in my truck."

"I um, I don't know," Courtney said nervously.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled his badge out. "I'm with NCIS. I'm also a former Marine. You can trust me."

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I hope you're not offended. It's just, the kids."

"I understand," Gibbs said with a wink. "Jacob, can you help me drag this tree back to the truck?"

"Uh-huh," Jacob said.

Gibbs helped Jacob drag the tree and the group headed back to Gibbs' truck. Gibbs lifted the tree into the bed of the truck while Courtney got the kids into the warm cab then they headed farther down the path to where Tony was still waiting.

"Did you get lost?" Tony asked when Gibbs got out of the truck.

"Nope," Gibbs answered. "Picked up some passengers."

"Oh," Tony said looking into the truck. "Who are they?"

"Courtney's the mom and Emma and Jacob are her children. Her husband's deployed."

"Okay," Tony said.

"Gibbs! Ya need my help again?" Jacob called from an open window in the truck.

"Sure, kiddo, come on over," Gibbs said.

Courtney got out with the kids and Jacob raced over to Gibbs. Gibbs introduced everyone then Tony let Jacob help him cut their tree down. Both yelled 'timber' loud enough Gibbs was pretty sure everyone at the tree farm heard them. They put the tree in the bed of the truck with the other one then Tony climbed back there with Jacob so the girls could ride in the warm cab with Gibbs. Gibbs took them back to the little shop and everyone piled out.

"Which car is yours?" Gibbs asked Courtney.

"That one," Courtney said pointing towards an older model Buick.

"Alright, take your kids inside and get 'em some cocoa and I'll get the trees shook out and wrapped and make sure yours gets on your car."

"Thank you," Courtney said. "I can't thank you enough."

"Not a problem. Tony, you wanna help her with the kids? I'll take care of the trees."

"Yep!"

"I gotta help with the trees too," Jacob said.

"Alright," Gibbs said with a smile. "We'll be in in a minute."

Jacob watched in awe as the attendants shook the trees out and got the all wrapped up. After making sure Courtney's tree would be secured to the roof of her car, Gibbs took the price tags inside to pay then he and Jacob joined the other group at the table where they were drinking their cocoa.

"Did you help Gibbs with all that manly tree business, Jacob?" Tony asked.

"Yep!"

"Good job. Got ya some hot chocolate."

"Careful, Jacob," Courtney said. "It's very hot, sweetheart."

"How long has your husband been deployed?" Gibbs asked.

"Five months," Courtney answered.

"Which branch?"

"He's a Marine," she said. "We were high school sweethearts and with the economy being so bad he had no choice but to enlist when I got pregnant with Jacob, not that he doesn't love his country and love being a Marine."

"People enlist for all kinds of different reasons," Gibbs said.

"I should probably go pay for my tree before they think I'm trying to steal it or something," Courtney said.

"It's been taken care of," Gibbs said.

"Let me pay you back. How much was it?"

"That's not necessary," Gibbs replied. "So, is Emma always this quiet?" he asked wanting to change the subject. He knew how little money soldiers made and how tight their budgets were, especially around the holidays. He and Shannon had sometimes had to borrow a little money from their parents just to make sure Kelly had a Merry Christmas.

"Yes she is," Courtney answered. "Quiet and attached to mom. Her daddy's job doesn't really provide a lot of mental stability. He disappears so much. Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking. Does she wonder if I'm gonna disappear too and that's she won't leave my side? I don't know."

"It's hard being a military family," Gibbs said. "Just love 'em and everything'll be okay."

Once they were finished with their hot chocolate, Tony lifted Jacob onto his shoulders and they all headed back out to the parking lot.

"I don't know how I would've made it through this morning without all your help," Courtney said. "Thank you both."

"It's no trouble at all," Gibbs said. He pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to her while Tony and Jacob made sure the tree was securely attached to the roof of the car. "If you ever need anything, _anything_, call me, day or night."

"Thank you."

Gibbs nodded and smiled at little Emma, still perched in her mother's arms.

"Tree's good," Tony said. "It's not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Tony. Jacob, can you say thank and good bye to our new friends?"

"Why goodbye?" Jacob asked.

"Because they're going home to decorate their Christmas tree and we're going home to decorate ours."

"But I don't wanna say goodbye," Jacob said. "I wanna cut more trees and shake 'em and tie 'em up and drink more hot chocolate."

"We only need one tree, baby," Courtney said.

"Will Daddy have a tree too?"

"I don't know. We can ask him in our next letter. Say goodbye to Gibbs and Tony."

"Bye," Jacob said with a little wave.

"Goodbye, big man," Tony said as he patted Jacob's head.

"Make sure you keep helping your momma," Gibbs said as he tickled Jacob's cheek.

"I will," Jacob promised.

Gibbs and Tony helped Courtney get the kids in the car then waved goodbye before returning to their truck.

"How did you find them?" Tony asked as they buckled up.

"I almost hit Jacob with the truck," Gibbs answered. He turned it on and pulled out of their parking spot. "He ran out in front of me when I was heading back towards you. Courtney looked like she was on the verge of a meltdown."

"He's got a lot of energy, that's for sure," Tony said.

"I bet he's a handful," Gibbs said. "Deployments are just as hard on the families as they are on the soldiers."

"How else could we help them?" Tony asked.

"For Shannon and I money was always tight," Gibbs said. "Shannon was good a stretching a dollar but if it weren't for my dad and her mom there's no way Santa could've gotten Kelly everything she wanted."

Tony smiled as he reached over and held Gibbs' hand. He loved hearing stories about the man's past. "I have an idea," he said.

* * *

Courtney got up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Eve just like she did every other day. She'd grown accustomed to getting up with her husband and even though he wasn't there, she'd continued it. With two little ones to care for it was her only quiet time.

She started a pot of coffee then headed for the front door to retrieve the newspaper. When she opened the door her mouth fell open in shock. Bags of groceries filled one half of her porch and the other half was filled with bags of brightly wrapped presents. She looked out at the quiet street but saw no sign of the do-gooder. After wiping the moisture from her cheeks she stared up at the sky and whispered a quiet thank you before she started taking the bags inside. Her family was going to Merry Christmas after all.

Gibbs and Tony watched from just out of sight as Courtney wiped the tears from her eyes before taking the bags into her house.

"Look what you did," Tony said as he whacked Gibbs in the chest, "you made her cry."

"_We_ made her cry," Gibbs corrected, "and I'll take those happy tears over the defeated tears that were streaming down her face at the tree farm any day."

It had been Tony's idea to buy presents for the family and Gibbs' to make sure they had a feast big enough to feed half the neighborhood. To them it was a small gesture compared to the sacrifice the family was making but they knew to Courtney, Jacob, Emma and their father still serving overseas it meant the world.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **T for a swear word or two.**  
Summary:** How much trouble can an injured Tony get into? You're about to find out…

* * *

**The Unspoken War**

**Monday**

Tony took a nice long sip of his hazelnut coffee before setting it down and opening the shades in Gibbs' living room—his living room, their living room. Movement across the street caught his eye and he realized Old Man Hayes was pulling Christmas decorations out of his garage. It was the beginning of December and the weather was supposed to be decent all week. It was the perfect time to do a little decorating.

He looked down at his broken left arm and decided there was no reason he couldn't do a little decorating of his own. Gibbs was at work and Tony was in for a long, boring day. What better to do than start getting into the holiday spirit? It wasn't like Gibbs was going to decorate.

Tony took his coffee upstairs and began the long process of getting dressed with only one good arm. A shower could wait. If he was going to be moving boxes around and decorating he'd probably just work up a sweat and end up having to take another shower anyways. His broken arm made showering too much of an ordeal to do it more than once a day.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt followed by one of Gibbs' Marine Corps hoodies then slipped his hiking boots on and tucked the laces down into them. The last thing he needed was to trip and end up with another broken bone.

By the time he made it out front Old Man Hayes was already up on his extension ladder hanging lights. Tony pulled out the few boxes of decorations they had and looked through them. He decided to start by hanging the icicle lights. The extension ladder was light enough Tony managed to manhandle it into position with his one good arm. He plugged the string of lights in then filled the pocket in the front of his sweatshirt with gutter hooks.

"Okay, how are you gonna climb the ladder holding onto a strand of lights with only one good hand?" he asked himself. His mother's voice played in his head, telling him not to wrap things around his neck but he decided to ignore it. "Just don't fall and end up strangling yourself," he told himself. "That would actually be worse than breaking another bone."

He made sure the lights weren't tangled then draped them over his shoulders and started up the ladder. Decorating was going to be a little tricky but he'd figure it out and thanks to his broken arm, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

After a long and trying day at work, Gibbs drove down the street towards the house he shared with Tony. Being a man down meant they were on desk duty unless all the other teams got called out and the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. As he approached he noticed the white icicle lights twinkling from the eaves.

"The hell?" he asked himself as he parked. How had Tony managed to hang icicle lights with a broken arm? He grabbed his things and headed inside.

"Finally," Tony said from his spot on the couch. "I was going crazy here by myself."

Gibbs greeted Tony with a smile and a kiss before hanging his coat up. "Who decorated the house?"

"Me," Tony answered proudly.

"You hung icicle lights with a broken arm?"

"Yep!"

"Tony, you're supposed to be taking it easy. Hanging lights is dangerous enough with two good arms."

"Since when are you concerned about danger?" Tony asked. They faced danger every day and he and Gibbs had both been known to do more than a few stupid things both on and off the job.

"Since my lover fell off a stepstool at work and broke his arm," Gibbs answered.

"It wasn't a stepstool, it was a ladder," Tony corrected.

"It was a three step stepladder, Tony," Gibbs said. "That's more of a stepstool than a ladder."

"I landed on my wrist!" Tony said defensively.

"Alright, just promise me you won't get on the ladder to hang anymore lights," Gibbs said. He really didn't want to fight with Tony. He knew it was torturous to be stuck home alone while everyone else was at work.

"I promise," Tony said.

"And it looks nice, Tony. You did a good job. Looks like you might give Old Man Hayes a run for his money this year."

"I'm gonna need a whole lot more than lights to give him a run for his money," Tony said.

"It looks perfect just the way it is," Gibbs said. "I'm gonna go change, then I'll get the fire going and put the steaks on." He gave Tony another quick kiss before disappearing up the stairs.

Tony ignored his movie and turned to peek out the shades. Their across the street neighbor always went all out decorating for Christmas. The retired fifty some year old union worker was very particular about the outward appearance of his house. In the spring it was always surrounded by beautiful flowers. In the summer every blade of grass was perfectly trimmed and manicured. In the fall there was never so much as one single leaf on the ground and in the winter his Christmas decorations often earned him a place in the local newspaper, prompting people from all over the DC area to drive by and check it out.

Tony had to admit the man's decorations were coming along nicely. He'd managed to get a lot more accomplished with his two good arms but Tony felt his competitive nature coming through. "I'll give him a run for his money alright," he vowed to the empty room.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Tony stayed in bed on Tuesday morning and watched Gibbs get ready. After Gibbs' concern over the lights the night before, Tony didn't want to seem too eager to start his day. If he got up and started getting ready, Gibbs might ask him what he was up to so he decided to wait.

"I love you," Gibbs said as he leaned over to kiss Tony goodbye. "Have a good day."

"Love you too," Tony said.

He stayed in bed until he heard the front door close then popped up and dressed as quickly as he could. He needed to start earlier and work twice as hard as Hayes if he wanted to keep up but first he needed to go to the store for more decorations. He didn't bother shaving or showering before heading out and decided to just stop for coffee on the way to the store. Every minute counted and everything seemed to take twice as long with only one good arm.

Tony made his way through the Christmas wonderland, dragging the cart along behind him. He picked through the gaudy and just plain ugly decorations and found some nice garland and lights, wreaths and large ribbons. Once his cart was full and he was satisfied that he had enough to keep himself busy, he checked out and headed back to the house to find Old Man Hayes already out decorating.

"Mornin' Tony," Hayes called when Tony stepped out of the car.

"Good morning," Tony called. "It's on, old man," he mumbled under his breath. He realized how stupid it was to be having a competition with someone who didn't have a clue he was having a competition but he didn't care. Tony got his bags out of the car and spread everything out on the front porch. He came up with a game plan, made sure he had everything he needed then got to work.

* * *

Gibbs almost couldn't believe his eyes when he pulled into the driveway that night. He hadn't realized Tony was going to do more decorating. In addition to the icicle lights he'd hung the day before there was garland and lights with large, red bows strung over the white picket fence and porch railing. There was a large, lighted wreath with another large red bow hanging on the front door and the bushes in the front of the house were all lit up. He got out of the car and looked across the street to find Old Man Hayes' house looking fairly similar and had a sneaking suspicion something hinky was going on.

"Tony, I'm home," he called when he opened the door.

"How was your day?" Tony asked as he came down the stairs.

"Long," Gibbs answered. "Why is your hair wet?"

"I just got out of the shower," Tony explained. "I got all sweaty while I was decorating and wanted to be clean when you got home. Are you hungry? I've got a pot of chili simmering."

"Starving," Gibbs answered. "What's with all the decorations? Where'd you find 'em?"

"At the store," Tony answered. "I just wanted the house to look festive and it keeps me occupied while you're gone."

Gibbs nodded. "So, did you have more in store or are you about done?"

"Depends," Tony said. "Why? Did you not want me to decorate?"

Gibbs shrugged, not wanting to put a damper on Tony's chosen method of entertaining himself. "What does it depend on?"

Tony peered out the window in the front door to the neighbor's house. "Oh, nothin'," he answered.

"Does Old Man Hayes know about this completion he's involved in?" Gibbs asked.

"What competition?"

"Tony, I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night," Gibbs said with a smirk. "I'm gonna go get changed then I'll be ready for some chili."

Tony watched Gibbs disappear up the stairs then walked over to the front door. Hayes was still beating him. Apparently he'd purchased some new decorations since last Christmas as well. Tony decided another shopping trip was in store in the morning. It was time to pull out the big guns. This was no longer a friendly competition, it was war.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Gibbs rested his hand against Tony's cheek and kissed him goodbye. He hated going to work without him and hated being away from him all day but with Tony on sick leave there wasn't any other option. "I love you," he said. "Try to stay out of trouble today."

"Always," Tony said. "See ya tonight."

"I'll stop and get us a pizza on the way home," Gibbs said. "Call me if you need anything."

He went downstairs, grabbed his keys then headed out. After stopping for coffee and Abby's Caf-Pow, he headed to the Navy Yard. He was a little concerned about Tony. He didn't want him to get hurt again in his zeal to keep up with their neighbor. He bypassed the bullpen and went straight to Abby's lab.

"Mornin' Abs," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Morning!" Abby greeted cheerfully. She happily accepted the Caf-Pow and took a long drink.

"I need a favor," Gibbs said.

"Sure," Abby said, "anything."

"I need you to go over to the house and babysit Tony," Gibbs said, "but you have to do it without letting him know what you're up to."

"Why? What's he doing?"

"He started decorating the house for Christmas on Monday and now he's competing with neighbor," Gibbs explained.

"You mean Old Man Hayes?" Abby asked.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed. "Will ya keep an eye on him? I don't want him overexerting himself or breaking another bone."

"Sure! What do I tell Vance?"

"I'll take care of Vance. You take care of Tony."

"My pleasure!" Abby said.

She packed up her belongings and headed for Gibbs and Tony's house. When she arrived she found Tony unloading his car.

"Abs, what're you doing here?"

"I asked Gibbs if I could hang out with you today," Abby said. "I miss you! It's so boring and lonely and quiet at NCIS."

"Yeah, I bet," Tony said. "Will you give me a hand?"

"Sure! What're we doing?"

"Don't look now but behind us is where the enemy lives," Tony said as if he were briefing Abby on a battle plan. "Right now he's winning but I'm gaining on him. I think with your help, I can pull ahead today."

Abby giggled at Tony's goofiness. "I'm in!" she said.

"Awesome!"

The two high-fived then got to work. There was a 3D lighted snowman—the least cheesy one Tony could find and a few lighted reindeer in addition to two small evergreen trees that Tony had bought to decorate and put by the front door. There was garland and lights for the mailbox and some oversized Christmas tree bulbs and more lights to decorate the trees in the front yard and a wreath for each window facing the street and to put them over the top there were more Christmas lights to line the driveway. Old Man Hayes didn't have any lights lining his driveway and his mailbox was bare. Their house was going to draw more oohs and aahs that year if it killed Tony.

* * *

Gibbs was still halfway down the block when he saw the glow coming from his house. He shook his head as he took in the lights and decorations on both his house and Hayes' house.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to keep an eye on him, Abs," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed the pizzas from the passenger seat. He headed inside to find Tony sound asleep with his head in Abby's lap while Abby ran her fingers through his hair.

"You were right, Gibbs," she whispered. "Tony definitely needed help catching up with Old Man Hayes. I think the lights on the driveway and the mailbox decorations put us over the top."

"That's not what I meant when I asked you to keep him outta trouble," Gibbs said leaning over to kiss her cheek and Tony's forehead.

"What did you mean then?" Abby asked.

"What'd who mean?" Tony asked groggily.

"Never mind," Gibbs said. "Are you guys ready for some pizza?"

"You never have to ask me twice!" Tony said popping right up.

"I'm starving!" Abby said. "Tony worked me hard today."

"What do you think of the house, Jethro?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sat down on the couch between Tony and Abby and they opened the pizza boxes on the coffee table. "It's… bright," he answered before taking a big bite.

"Brighter than Old Man Hayes," Tony snickered.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Has Hayes figured out you're competing yet?"

"I'm pretty sure he has," Tony answered with his mouth full. "He was out earlier today giving us the eyeball, wasn't he, Abs?"

"Definitely," Abby agreed. "He has something up his sleeve. I can feel it."

"I don't know how much more he could possibly add," Gibbs said. "His yard and our yard both look pretty full."

"I'm sure I could find some more room if need be," Tony said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Gibbs said.

* * *

**Thursday**

Tony was moving a little slower but still got up and got dressed on Thursday morning. The pain pills he was on for his arm were taking their toll on him or maybe it was all the decorating he'd been doing. At least the pills were mild enough he wasn't having any adverse reactions. He'd fallen back asleep for an hour after Gibbs had left but he was ready to start the day.

He looked out their bedroom window and couldn't believe his eyes. Hayes was decorating his mail box.

"This is war, old man!" Tony yelled.

He got himself dressed then grabbed his keys and once again headed out the door. After a stop at the donut shop for coffee and breakfast he returned to the store and grabbed the Santa and reindeer rooftop decorations he'd been eyeing the other two days he'd been there. He hadn't gotten them because Gibbs had told him to stay off the ladder but now he didn't have any choice and technically Gibbs had told him not to get on the ladder to hang anymore lights. He hadn't said anything about Santa and reindeer.

After paying he put the boxes in his car and headed back to the house. He was relieved to see Jimmy's car in the driveway when he pulled in. He could use an extra set of hands. In his haste to get the better of their neighbor, he didn't even consider what his friend was doing there.

"Hi Tony," Jimmy greeted. "I just stopped by to check in on you."

"I'm glad you're here," Tony said. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Old Man Hayes has wreaths and garland and lights and a decorated mailbox and reindeer and snowmen and almost everything we have," Tony said, "but he doesn't have a Santa Claus and reindeer on his roof!"

"I don't know, Tony," Jimmy said hesitantly. Gibbs had sent over there with strict instructions to keep Tony occupied with something other than decorating the front yard. It looked like the North Pole had thrown up on their front lawn and Gibbs didn't want anything else added.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tony asked. "Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"No," Jimmy said.

"Then what? Come on, Palmer! Look at him over there!" Tony turned just in time to see Hayes spreading out lights out to line his driveway with and gasped.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you see what he's doing? He's putting rope lighting on his driveway! He stole that idea from us! Come on, Palmer. You have to help me out here. I can't get Santa and his reindeer on the roof by myself."

"Nobody steals ideas from my friend," Palmer declared. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Gibbs was starting to get used to seeing the glow of his house from nearly a half a block away but he didn't expect to find Santa and his reindeer moved in on his roof. He sighed heavily as he put the car in gear and got out. He could see two sets of eyeballs peering out the front door as he approached. He walked up the path and the door was opened for him.

"I think we have him beat, Jethro!" Tony said. "There's no way he's climbing on his roof. He's too old and he doesn't have any help."

Gibbs glared over at Jimmy while Tony continued peering out the front door at the neighbor's house. "I thought I sent you over here to keep him out of trouble," he said. "Not come home and find out he's been on the roof again."

"I put the stuff on the roof," Jimmy said.

"With Tony's help," Gibbs said tossing his keys aside. "I know that stuff is too heavy for one person."

"Don't yell at Palmer. You just told me not to get on the ladder to hang anymore lights," Tony said. "You didn't say anything about Santa or reindeer or anything like that."

"I should've known you'd push the limits," Gibbs said, resisting the urge to call Tony a smartass. "I know you know what I meant."

"Are you mad?" Tony asked.

"No, but this ends now. No more decorations."

"I can live with that," Tony said. "Like I said, we won. There's no way Hayes can get anything up on his roof."

"I don't care about Hayes," Gibbs said. "I can about you, your broken arm and the electric bill."

"That's very sweet of you but I'm fine," Tony said. "When does the newspaper put the best decorated houses in?"

"I don't think they'll do that for another week," Gibbs answered. "Palmer, you stayin' for dinner?"

"Nah," Jimmy said. "I appreciate the offer but I wanna get home to Breena."

"Thanks Jimmy!" Tony said.

"I'll be watching the newspaper," Jimmy said with a smile before disappearing from the house.

"Wait a minute," Tony said after Jimmy had gone, "did you send Palmer over here to babysit me?"

Gibbs looked up from going through the mail but didn't answer.

"And Abby?" Tony asked.

"I plead the fifth," Gibbs said on his way into the living room.

"I should be pissed at you but there's no way I coulda beat Hayes without their help," Tony said, following Gibbs to the living room.

"Promise me you're done."

"But if I do that you won't send anybody over to hang out with me anymore."

"It's just one more day then we'll have the weekend together."

"I guess I can survive for one more day," Tony mumbled.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Gibbs tossed his keys onto the table in the entryway on his way to the living room. He stopped between Tony and the TV and handed him a copy of the daily newspaper. Tony took the paper and put it next to him on the couch then turned his attention back to the TV when Gibbs headed for the stairs.

"I think there's an article in there you might be interested in," Gibbs said as he started up the stairs.

He headed down the hall to their bedroom, stripping out of his shirt on the way. He'd just pulled his sweat pants on when he heard Tony's shriek of pure delight and what sounded like a stampede coming up the stairs.

"We won! We won!" Tony cheered as he burst into the bedroom. "We made it in the newspaper and Old Man Hayes didn't!"

"Congratulations, Tony," Gibbs said.

"You didn't have Abby print up some fake copy for my benefit, did you?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"No," Gibbs answered. "Actually Palmer gave me that; asked me to give it to you."

"Maybe breaking my arm wasn't so bad after all," Tony said, looking back down at the article. "We're in the paper!"

"I'm glad your hard work paid off," Gibbs replied. It was nice to see Tony happy again. Sick leave hadn't been easy on him and spending so much time alone had put a damper on his normally cheery mood. "Nice to see you smiling again."

"If you'd let me come back to work I'd smile a lot more," Tony said.

"Next week."

"And I can go back in the field?"

"Nice try," Gibbs said, "but between Abby and Palmer and Ducky you should have lots of entertainment."

"I guess I can live with that," Tony said. "Until then I'll celebrate this victory. Do you think Hayes has seen the paper yet? Maybe I should take it over to him."

"Don't gloat," Gibbs said. "Enjoy your victory here with me. We might even have to have celebratory sex later."

"I like the way that sounds!"

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: **M**  
Summary: **A silly competition at the office Christmas party brings two agents together.

* * *

**The Nutcracker**

The new lady in charge of the NCIS Christmas party had definitely started out on the right foot. Gone were the boring sandwiches and Christmas CDs your great grandparents listened to. They'd been replaced with an array of both hot and cold treats, appetizers and desserts, and modern Christmas music you could shake your hips to if you so desired. The conference room was warm and bright and decorated appropriately rather than cold, dim and uninviting.

Team Gibbs rarely made it to the Christmas party but they'd just closed their current case earlier that afternoon and Abby had made some pretty frightening threats about what she had planned for them if they skipped the party. She was thrilled to have her team—her family celebrating with her.

After everyone had had a chance to fill their bellies and mingle, Tamera Wescott, the woman who'd organized the party, announced it was time to play a game. As wonderful as the delicious treats and modern holiday music were, the newly added game time was being received with mixed reviews.

"All I'm asking is for you to give it a shot, guys," Tamera said. "It will be both fun and entertaining, I promise!"

"What do we have to do?" one of the other agents asked with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"That's the spirit!" Tamera said despite the lull that had fallen over the group. "We're gonna split up into teams and you'll be sent to different rooms. Inside that room is a month's supply of toilet paper—"

"This doesn't sound promising," Tony muttered.

Gibbs smacked the back of his head and he whimpered and rubbed at the spot.

"Along with a stack of newspaper and few other things that might come in handy," Tamera continued. "I want you to pick one member of your team and turn them into something or someone winter or Christmas related. You can do Santa, an angel or an elf, anything you want. There are five judges who will come around and choose the most creative and best executed transformation. Do we understand?"

"Yes," the group replied, some excited, some dreading it.

"We're also going to take pictures and put them up on the big screen in MTAC," Tamera added. "The team member who's dressed up probably won't be able to walk or move around very much but we want you all to see what the other teams came up with. You'll have one hour then, after the judges come by and take your picture, your group can head to MTAC."

"What do the winners get?" one of the agents asked.

"The first place winners will get a pizza party on us," Tamera said. "So the next time you're working late or don't have time to run out and get lunch, you can have pizza on us. Second and third place will get gift cards to the coffee stand out front."

* * *

Team Gibbs gathered around the table in the room they'd been sequestered to and looked over the random supply of objects they'd been given.

"I think we should turn Abby into a snow princess," Tony said around a mouthful of the mini-quesadilla he was munching on.

"That's a little bit of a stretch," Abby said. "I think we can do better."

"Let's wrap Ziva in the toilet paper and say she's a snowman," Tony said, grinning at his teammate.

"That is even less creative than the snow princess," Ziva said. "I would actually like to try to win. What about turning Abby into a Christmas angel?"

"I like that idea," Tim said.

"So do I," Abby said, "but let's keep brainstorming to see if we can come up with one better. Gibbs, do you have any suggestions?"

"Whatever you guys want to do is fine with me," Gibbs replied, only half interested in their task. He'd gladly buy his team pizza if it meant he could get out of the activity but they seemed to be excited about the competition.

"So if we wanted to turn you into Santa Claus you'd be cool with that?" Abby asked.

"Nice try," Gibbs said. "Isn't Santa a little too obvious?"

"We could turn McGoo into a nutcracker," Tony tried.

"No way," Tim said, "but I wouldn't be opposed to turning you into a nutcracker."

"Ooo!" Abby squealed. "I like that one! I bet nobody else is gonna do a nutcracker."

"I am not being turned into a nutcracker," Tim insisted.

"Tony'll do it," Gibbs said with a grin. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"He is always cracking our nuts anyways," Ziva muttered.

The group all stared at her in shock.

"What?" Ziva asked. "Was that inappropriate?"

"Just a tad," Tim answered, "but funny nonetheless." He held his hand up and they high-fived.

"You're gonna have to put your food down, Tony," Abby said.

"What? No way! I don't wanna do this. You guys know me, there's no way I'm gonna be able to stand still that long."

Gibbs took the rest of the quesadilla out of Tony's hand and took a bite out of it. "It'll be good practice for you," he said as he chewed. "Go stand in the middle of the room."

"I was enjoying that quesadilla," Tony said with a glare.

"It is good," Gibbs agreed before taking another big bite.

Abby tugged Tony over into position and the group discussed how they were going to turn him into a nutcracker.

"Ziva and I can work on the hat and the handle for his back," Tim said.

"Then Gibbs and I will wrap him up," Abby said. "We're gonna have to stuff your shirt or something to make your upper half a little more rounded."

"Want me to take my shirt off?" Tony offered seductively.

Gibbs smacked the back of his head again. "She said stuff your shirt, not strip you down."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Let's wad some of the newspaper up to give him some bulk then we'll wrap it to make it smooth," Abby said. "Lift your shirt up a little Tony."

Tony obeyed and watched as Gibbs took his belt off. Abby started loosely wadding some of the newspaper while Tim and Ziva were busily working on the hat.

"You gonna start taking the belt to me instead of head slapping me?" Tony asked.

"Tempting," Gibbs said, "but no." He wrapped it around Tony and handed the ends to him. "Hold this for me." He started tucking the wadded up newspaper under the belt while Tony held it in place.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath when Gibbs' fingers grazed his bare belly. Gibbs looked at him and smiled in surprise. Tony's face was red and he was looking at him in horror. Gibbs let his fingers graze Tony's bare skin again as he added another piece of paper and Tony moved his hand to touch Gibbs' only to have all the newspaper fall to the floor.

"Sorry," he whispered, looking nervously at Gibbs.

Gibbs rested a hand firmly against Tony's belly to still his wiggling. "Easy," he said softly.

Tony could feel his cock starting to get heavy and didn't know what to do. If he didn't have a stupid high school crush on his boss this wouldn't be a problem. He closed his eyes and focused on the soothing hand on his belly, trying to forget whose hand it was.

Gibbs started restuffing the waded up paper under the belt, winking at Abby when he realized she'd seen the exchange. "Focus, Tony," he said, "hold the belt tight so the paper can't fall out again."

"'kay," Tony replied, a slight strain in his voice.

Gibbs continued stuffing the paper Abby was wadding up under the belt, letting his fingers graze Tony's bare skin sporadically. "I think we're good," he said once he'd made it all the way around Tony's midsection.

Abby looked over and shook her head. "Their jackets usually go down about mid thigh," she said resting her hand against Tony's thigh only to have him pull back when she got a little too close to rapidly hardening cock.

"Careful, Abs," Gibbs said.

"Sorry," Abby said.

"I'm sorry," Tony said. "I don't know what's the matter with me."

"We could offer a few suggestions," Tim called from the table.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Tony said while Gibbs fastened the belt around his midsection to hold the newspaper in place.

"McGee, you wearing a belt?" Gibbs asked.

"Not today, Boss."

"Ziva, Abs?"

"No," Ziva said.

"Mine has spikes on it," Abby said.

"I'm taking your belt off of you Tony," Gibbs said.

"Oh shit," Tony mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs smiled as he unfastened Tony's belt, carefully avoiding the ever growing bulge in the younger man's pants. "Give me your hands," he said. He put one end of the belt in each of Tony's hands then repeated the process of tucking the wadded up newspaper under it while Tony held it in place.

"How ya doin', Tony?" Abby asked as she continued wadding paper.

"Okay," Tony answered. Having Gibbs working so close to his crotch while he had a raging hard-on was a little intimidating. He was sure the man had noticed the bulge in his pants but there wasn't much he could do about it. When Gibbs' hand brushed lightly across it Tony whimpered and squirmed again.

"If you keep doing that… uhh… things are gonna get a little messy," Tony warned.

"Doing what?" Abby asked.

"Um, tickling me," Tony lied. "All the paper's gonna fall outta the belt again."

"Gibbs," Abby scolded, "I know you like to torture Tony but we're gonna run out of time if we have to keep starting over."

"Behave yourself down there," Tony scolded playfully.

Gibbs winked up at him and continued what he was doing.

Tim came over and tried the hat on Tony's head to make sure it was the right size while Ziva got started on the handle they'd attach to his back. Gibbs fastened the belt around Tony's hips then he and Abby got busy covering the waded up newspaper with a smooth outer layer.

"I wish there was some way to make this colorful like a real nutcracker," Abby said.

"I doubt they'll judge us on that since the main things they gave us were toilet paper and newspaper," Gibbs said.

"We could wrap him in toilet paper," Ziva suggested.

"A mummy nutcracker," Abby said.

"I don't think so," Tony said. "I thought you were trying to win, David."

"It could have been funny," Ziva said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Abby pulled up an image of a nutcracker on her phone to help with the finishing touches. The hard part was over. Wrapping Tony up was easy. "When they come in here to judge and take pictures, keep your hands balled up in fists," she told Tony. "We have to make it look like he's wearing boots, Gibbs."

"I think we can manage that," Gibbs said.

"The hat's finished," Tim said.

"Nice job, guys!" Abby said, smiling at the finished product. "Can you make some tails for the back of the jacket, Timmy?" She showed him the picture on the screen of her phone so he would know what she was talking about and he got right to work.

"We are so gonna win that pizza party," Tim said while he continued working.

"Just keep your hands off my ass while you're back there, McTouch-and-Feel," Tony said.

"You only wish I would touch your ass," Tim said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Enough," Gibbs said, trying to push the possessive feelings away. He had no right to feel that way about Tony and no competition with McGee. Tony and Tim were more like brothers.

Tony looked down at Gibbs, making it obvious that he'd caught the possessiveness but to Gibbs surprise Tony seemed amused by it, maybe even accepting of it.

"Only ten minutes left," Abby said. "Is the handle done, Ziva?"

"Almost done," Ziva said. "I am attaching a little extra to the top so we can tape it to his back."

"Suit tails are done," Tim said.

"Boots are finished," Abby added.

"How ya doin' in there, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I want out," Tony said.

"Hang in there," Gibbs said. "Couple more minutes."

Ziva and Abby worked together to get the handle attached to the back of Tony's outfit then they all stood back and looked at him. With the exception of his head he was completely covered in newspaper and looked very much like the decorative nutcrackers in nearly every store.

"Everybody gather around him," Abby said, pulling out her phone. "I gotta take a picture of us with our handiwork."

"I'll take the picture, Abs," Gibbs offered.

"Nice try," Abby said. "I'll use the timer so we can _all_ be in it. Get over there, mister!"

Gibbs glared at her playful ordering of him around but decided he didn't mind being in this picture. It'd be nice to have a keepsake that would take him back to his fingers grazing over Tony's belly, the sharp intake of air, the bulge in Tony's pants…

"Hello, earth to Gibbs!" Abby said, breaking him from his thoughts. She took him by the arm and dragged him over with the others, positioning him right next to Tony. "Nobody move," she said. She set her phone up, propped it up on a stack of books then hurried over next to Gibbs just before it flashed.

"You'll have to make us copies of that, Abs," Gibbs said.

The entire group looked at him in surprise but none of them dared to say anything.

"I will," Abby said. "I'll print one out for you, Gibbs, and send everybody else a copy."

Tony looked over at Gibbs and grinned. He'd never seen him get so involved in a silly task like their current one and the fact that he wanted a picture of it spoke volumes. Maybe there was something there. Gibbs rarely even let Tony touch him so the intimate touches he'd just received from Gibbs had to mean something, right?

"Are we ready, Team Gibbs?" Tamera asked, knocking before pushing the door open. "Oh, wow! You guys are our first stop but we didn't expect anything quite so extravagant. A nutcracker, right?"

"Yep!" Abby said proudly.

The judges checked out the team's work then took pictures to share with everyone on the big screen. The recorded their scores then sent the group to MTAC while they headed off to the next room.

"You guys go ahead," Gibbs said. "I'll help Tony get the newspaper off and clean up in here."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, can't have four people pulling the paper off him," Gibbs said. "Grab me another beer though, will ya?"

"And I want another one of those quesadillas," Tony said. "The steak ones, not the chicken."

"Alrighty, we'll meet you guys in there," Tim said.

Gibbs waited for the group to leave then turned his attention to Tony. Tony stayed unusually quiet, waiting for Gibbs to make the first move.

"Are you still hard?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Not as hard as before but yeah," Tony answered hesitantly. "That something you plan on helping me out with?"

"Depends," Gibbs said.

"On?"

"On why you're hard," Gibbs replied. "Do you get hard when anybody touches your belly?"

"How do you know I got hard when you touched my stomach? Maybe I got hard when you grazed my dick."

"I know exactly when you got hard and that's not really important. I wanna know why."

"If you're asking if my body reacts like that to anybody the answer's no," Tony said. He was too anxious to come right out and admit his crush but that statement seemed like a safe way to admit it.

"Who, Tony?" Gibbs pushed. "I wanna hear you say it."

Tony stared into Gibbs' eyes, searching for any anger or disgust. As usual Gibbs' face didn't give much away but Tony assumed that the touches earlier and the fact that Gibbs had sent the others away so they could have the conversation meant there was some interest. It wasn't like he could deny it anymore anyways. "The truth is if just about anybody touches me down there I'm gonna get hard but all you have to do is stare at me across the bullpen," he paused, as if considering whether or not to finish his thought but decided to do it, "or slap the back of my head."

Gibbs started pulling the newspaper off of Tony and shoving it into the trashcan while he processed what he was being told. He decided since Tony had opened up to him a little bit that maybe he should make a confession of his own. "Those head slaps have the same effect on me," he said quietly.

"Huh? Who head slaps you?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I mean when I head slap you," Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Tony asked with a bright smile. He'd been so busy worrying about hiding what was going on in his pants he hadn't even thought to look at Gibbs' pants. "So, I answered your question. Are you gonna help me out?"

Gibbs knelt in front of Tony and that simple move was enough to take Tony's breath away. He unfastened Tony's belt from around his hips and let the wadded newspaper fall to the floor then ran his hand over the front of Tony's pants. "Mmm," he hummed, letting his eyes meet Tony's. "Lift up your shirt."

Tony obeyed and Gibbs unfastened his belt. He cleaned up the pile of waded up newspaper then stood.

"You can put your shirt down," Gibbs said tossing their belts onto the table.

Tony did then felt Gibbs turning him around to face the wall. Gibbs took a step closer, pressing his stomach into Tony's back and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Sure this is what you want?" Gibbs asked. "Contrary to my marriage record, I play for keeps."

"I'm sure." Tony practically had to choke the words out. He hadn't been that close to Gibbs since he'd tackled him on the street in Baltimore.

Gibbs ran his fingers down Tony's midsection before rubbing them over the front of his pants. Just as Tony was hoping Gibbs wasn't going to make him cum in his pants, he felt his zipper being lowered and a hot kiss being pressed to the back of his neck.

"Oh yes," he moaned, unsure if he was more turned on by the kiss or the touching.

"Do you know the fact that you don't wear underwear had been driving me crazy for years?" Gibbs asked as he slipped his hand in Tony's pants and pulled his cock out.

Tony heard the question and he wanted to answer but having Gibbs big hand and long fingers wrapped around his cock made it impossible for him to even think clearly, let alone speak.

"How do you like to be touched?" Gibbs asked softly in Tony's ear. "Firm? Loose? Do you like to be squeezed? A little twist at the end?" As he went down the list he tightened and loosened his grip, gave a small squeeze and gentle twist to accentuate each point.

Tony whimpered and moaned but still couldn't manage to speak. He wrapped his hand around Gibbs' and squeezed the man's fingers tighter around him as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"What if somebody comes?" Tony finally managed to choke out. The pleasure was way too good to put an end to what was happening but there were people around and the team was waiting for them.

"Oh, I think somebody's gonna cum in a minute," Gibbs said, swiping his thumb across Tony's slit on the next upstroke.

Tony whimpered and melted back against Gibbs' body. Gibbs wrapped his free arm around Tony's midsection, helping him stay upright. He let his hand drift up Tony's shirt, to the soft skin beneath, his fingers grazing through the coarse hairs as he pressed more kisses to Tony's neck.

When Tony went from rocking to jerking, Gibbs knew he was getting ready to cum and aimed his dick towards the trash can as he started pumping more roughly. He was doing all the work and barely able to hold Tony up but the sights, sounds and feel of him was amazing.

"Cum, Tony," he whispered into his ear. "Give it all to me."

Tony let out an almost pathetic groan as his release started. Gibbs watched the streams of thick white spurt out of Tony. Part of him wished his mouth was wrapped around Tony's cock but he was enjoying being able to see and feel everything. There would be time for other stuff later.

When Tony had nothing left to give and the moaning and writhing had stopped, Gibbs lowered himself to the floor, taking Tony down gracefully with him. With him kneeling behind Tony and Tony propped up against him, Gibbs tucked his cock away and zipped Tony's pants once again. The room smelled of sex but he was hopeful that would go away before anyone else entered. There weren't as many people milling around during the holiday season.

"Ya with me, Tony?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can you stand? We need to get to MTAC before the others send out a search party."

"I think I can if you help me up."

"Alright, but ya gotta get off of me so I can get up first."

"I don't wanna get off of you. You're comfortable."

"Tony, it smells like sex in here. If somebody comes looking for us, it's not gonna be any secret what we were doing."

Tony groaned as he rolled off of Gibbs and flopped dramatically on the floor. "I just have one question," he said as Gibbs stood.

"Hmm?"

"What's gonna happen when the party ends tonight?"

"I was thinking I'd take you home with me and we could have a lot more fun in private," Gibbs answered. "I guess I was hoping you'd want more than a hand job."

"So much more," Tony answered, extending his arms out to Gibbs and letting the man pull him to his feet.

Gibbs looked at his new lover and winked. He couldn't wait till the party ended. "Let's go." When Tony turned to walk out of the room, Gibbs reached out and smacked his ass.

"Just so you know, I like that version of the head slap so much better," Tony said. "The ass slap. Feel free to do that anytime."

"I'll remember that," Gibbs said.

"There you guys are!" Abby said, meeting them in the hall. "Hurry up! They're getting ready to start the slideshow." She grabbed them both by the hand and tugged them along behind her.

* * *

"The winner of this year's contest by unanimous decision is Team Gibbs!" Tamera announced. "You guys were very creative with the task and it was well executed. Congratulations! Agent Gibbs, I'll give you this gift card for the pizza. There should be plenty for pizza, sides and drinks. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Gibbs said as he accepted their prize.

"Nice to know that torturous hour paid off," Tony grumbled while Tamera started announcing the second and third place winners.

"Oh come on, Tony," Abby said. "It wasn't that bad. You made a good nutcracker."

"But I'm all covered in newsprint and it's kinda uncomfortable," Tony said. "I think I'm gonna head out. I need a shower."

"I think I've had all the partying I can take as well," Gibbs said. If he'd announced he was leaving first and Tony followed suit the others might've been suspicious but all of them knew Gibbs wasn't the type to do something just because somebody else was. He was a man who did what he wanted when he wanted and few people were bold enough to question it.

"I'm glad you finally made it this year," Abby said as she hugged Gibbs. "This is the best Christmas party I've ever been to. You picked a good year to attend."

"You didn't leave me much choice, Abs," Gibbs said before kissing her temple. If it hadn't been for her, he'd be at home in his basement, drinking and working on his boat. He actually owed her a thank you considering what had happened with Tony.

"See you guys later," Tony said with a wave.

"Have fun," Gibbs added. It was nice to see his team relaxed and enjoying the holiday. He turned and followed Tony out, happy to finally be escaping the party. He had had fun but he was also happy to be leaving and couldn't be more excited about what he was going home to. He and Tony didn't speak until they made it to the parking lot.

"You coming over?" Gibbs asked.

"If I'm still invited," Tony answered. He took one look at Gibbs and knew that had been a stupid statement. "Should I go by my place and pack a few things?"

"I got an extra toothbrush and a razor at the house," Gibbs said. "That's all you're gonna need."

"I like the way that sounds!" Tony said.

The two smiled at each other before getting into their cars and heading out. People loved to talk and sing about Christmas being the most wonderful time of the year and they finally understood what everyone was talking about. Perhaps this truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **M**  
Summary:** A lonely trip to the movies turns into more fun than Tony ever could've imagined.

* * *

**PDAs and Beyond**

Tony settled into his seat at the movie theater and started munching on his popcorn while he mentally answered the trivia questions on the screen. Catching a new release on Christmas day was one of his traditions; his only tradition actually. Gibbs had opted not to come along which was fine. Tony knew he didn't like movies but watching the others pile into the theater with their loved ones and their families made him aware of that tinge of loneliness.

He did his best to focus on the movie trivia and not the happy couples surrounding him and empty chair next to him. When the lights dimmed and the previews started running across the screen, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was already almost out of popcorn but didn't want to go get more.

He popped the last few pieces of his treat into his mouth then put his bowl on the floor and took a long, satisfying sip of his soda. When the opening credits started scrolling across the screen he felt someone settle into the seat next to him. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled unhappily at whoever had chosen the seat right next to him out of all the other empty seats. When he turned towards the person he realized it was Gibbs.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged and took slurp of his drink. What was he doing there? He didn't like movies, didn't like crowds, didn't like anything about his current situation except that he was with Tony. The house was cold and lonely with Tony gone so Gibbs had decided to suck it up and join him.

"You got lonely with me there, didn't you?" Tony teased quietly. "There was no one there to entertain you and you were bored."

"Watch your movie," Gibbs grumbled good-naturedly.

Tony smiled and turned his attention back to the screen. He wasn't too excited about this particular movie but he'd decided to give it a chance. It was a tradition after all and he prided himself on knowing everything there was to know about as many movies as possible… even the bad ones he'd never recommend to anyone.

"Did you get popcorn?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah," Tony said, "but I ate it all already. Want me to go get you some?"

"Nah," Gibbs said. He wasn't really hungry; he was just bored—already. A quick survey of the theater told him it wasn't very crowded and he and Tony were sitting off by themselves. He'd been surprised to learn that Tony preferred to sit towards the back of the theater but he was glad. He didn't understand the draw of sitting on the front row and getting a crick in your neck just to be so close to the screen that you couldn't even see it all at one time.

Gibbs reached over into Tony's lap and rested his hand on top of Tony's hand on his thigh. He ran his fingertips over Tony's fingers, studying all the details he already knew so well. Tony leaned towards him, letting their shoulders meet as he continued watching the movie. It wasn't much different than when they watched a movie at home. Gibbs always got bored quickly and Tony always benefited, whether it be from back scratches, foot rubs, hand holding, kisses or whatever Gibbs was in the mood for.

"I love you," Gibbs whispered before kissing Tony's ear.

Tony purred softly as he turned into the kiss. "Love you too, Jethro," he whispered back.

Gibbs weaved his fingers between Tony's, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over Tony's hand. He would've given anything to not have the arm rest separating them. Of course, Tony sitting on his lap in the theater may have been a little bit risqué.

It wasn't long before Gibbs' strong, loving touches awakened a familiar need in Tony. Tony wasn't sure if it was the boring movie, the surprise visit or just the fact that his lover was holding his hand. Probably the latter. When it came to Gibbs it took no effort at all for Tony to be in the mood. Tony tugged their joined hands over his crotch and started rubbing himself. He was already hard.

Gibbs started rubbing with Tony, letting his fingertips graze over the bulge in Tony's pants while Tony's palm did most of the work. Tony slouched down further in his seat, trying to make more room in his very confining jeans. He was desperately trying to be quiet and keep his movements to a minimum but it was getting harder and harder.

"Suck my cock," he begged.

"No," Gibbs whispered. "Not here."

"In the bathroom?"

"No."

"Take it out, please? Give me a hand job. Something."

"Shh," Gibbs whispered, "and the answer's still no."

"Are you gonna make me cum in my pants?"

"I'm not gonna make you do anything. You started this."

"_You_ started it," Tony corrected. "You held my hand."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he continued rubbing.

"It's dark in here," Tony reasoned. "Nobody'll know. I'll be quiet." He wiggled his hand out from under Gibbs' and pushed Gibbs' hand harder against his cock as he rocked his hips. When Gibbs started squeezing, Tony had to bite down on his lip to keep from groaning.

"Sit still," Gibbs whispered. Tony's rocking was making the chair squeak and he didn't want anybody looking around, trying to find the source of the noise.

Tony's toes curled in his shoes and his fingers dug desperately into Gibbs' arm. It took all his willpower but he managed to stop the rocking of his hips and was rewarded by Gibbs popping the button on his jeans and pushing his hands down into Tony's pants.

"Yes," Tony hissed.

Gibbs smiled as he found Tony's leaking slit with his index finger. He subtly looked around the theater to make sure they didn't have an audience as he continued teasing Tony.

"I'm gonna cum," Tony panted.

Gibbs lowered Tony's zipper and after one last look around leaned over and sucked hard on the tip of Tony's cock. Tony's feet pressed hard against the floor as his fingers weaved into the short hairs on Gibbs' head. It was all he could do to keep quiet as he exploded inside Gibbs' hot, welcoming mouth. Gibbs swallowed everything Tony gave him and licked him clean before tucking him away and letting Tony raise his zipper and fasten his pants.

The light from the screen made the lazy smile on Tony's face visible. Gibbs reached over and tilted Tony's face towards his and kissed him, letting Tony taste himself before pulling back.

"Just when I thought I'd already opened all my Christmas presents this year," Tony sighed.

"That was my present," Gibbs corrected. "I'm the one who did the unwrapping."

"We might have to call it a draw," Tony said.

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Gibbs said.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro."

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** A mix-up during the Secret Santa exchange reveals a closely guarded secret.  
**Author's Note:** This is my second entry for Tibbs Yuletide on livejournal.

* * *

**Secret Santa Mishap**

With the Christmas music playing in the background and Tony, Tim and Ziva milling around, Gibbs' house was louder and cheerier than it usually was. Thanksgiving had gone so well that the team had begged him to let them have their Christmas party there too and he'd agreed. It was nice to have a warm, happy home again and not a cold, empty shell of a house.

Jimmy and Breena were celebrating their first Christmas together on a tropical island in the Pacific. Abby and Kyle were traveling first to her family and then to Kyle's and Ducky was meeting up with an old friend he'd connected with on facebook leaving Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva to celebrate together. They'd missed NCIS' Christmas party again because of a case so they'd decided to have their own get together.

There was a wide array of appetizers and desserts to snack on and eggnog to keep things festive along with a plenty of everyone's favorite alcohol. The crackling fire in the fireplace made it warm and homey and the small Christmas tree set up in the corner of the living room was giving off that wonderful pine scent.

"You got popcorn, right, Boss?" Tony asked after taking a big bite of a taquito.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed.

"And your VCR works, right?"

"Yep," Gibbs answered.

"You gonna watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ with us this year?"

Gibbs stabbed a Swedish meatball with a toothpick and put the entire thing in his mouth. The food was delicious... much better than the mini sandwiches they usually served at the office party. "Sure," he said. He was rewarded with that brilliant DiNozzo smile and couldn't help but smile back. He loved that smile—the genuine one, not the 'I'm smiling in hopes you'll leave me alone' one.

"Secret Santa first!" Ziva said. They'd organized a mix between a secret Santa and a white elephant gift exchange. Everyone had purchased white elephant gifts but they'd also exchanged names since there weren't really enough of them to make a white elephant exchange fun.

Gibbs watched Tony, Tim and Ziva race to the tree and retrieve the presents they'd brought. He grabbed the gift he'd purchased and they all found a seat in the living room.

"You go first, Gibbs," Ziva said. "We can go around the room."

"Alright," Gibbs said as he stood. He handed the tall thin box in his hand to Ziva with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Ziva."

Ziva's face lit up as she tugged the bow away and unwrapped it. "Lucky bamboo! Thank you, Gibbs. This will go perfectly on my desk at work. It is just the right size."

"You're welcome," Gibbs said. "Your turn."

Ziva grabbed her wrapped present and handed it to Tim. "Merry Christmas, Tim."

"Thank ya, Ziva," Tim said. He pulled the brightly colored paper away to find a cardboard box with holes punched in it and 'Live Animal Inside' inscribed on it. "Uh, there's not a snake or something like that in here, is there?" he asked nervously.

"You will just have to open it and find out," Ziva said.

Tim opened the box and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw its contents. "A rock?"

"A pet rock!" Ziva corrected. "I know it did not work out with Jethro—the dog Jethro, not Gibbs—so I thought this might be a solution."

Tim laughed as he looked at the rock. "Thanks, Ziva. I love it."

"You are welcome," Ziva said.

"Enjoy, Tony," Tim said as he passed his gift over to Tony.

"Ooo, what might this be?" Tony asked as he ripped the paper away. He pulled out a bar of soap that was white on one side with the word 'FACE' engraved in it and black on the other side with the word 'BUTT'. "I love it!" Tony said. "I don't know whether to use it for myself or regift it and share the awesomeness."

"Please use it for yourself," Ziva teased waving a hand under her nose.

"Ha ha," Tony said.

"Your turn, Tony," Tim said with a smile.

"My turn indeed. Merry Christmas, Boss," he said handing an oddly wrapped package to Gibbs.

"This should be interesting," Tim said.

"You're just jealous I didn't draw your name," Tony said.

Gibbs pulled the paper away neatly and opened the lid of the box. He pulled out a man's thong with a candy cane on it that said 'Wanna lick?' and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Um, not really my style, DiNozzo."

"Oh shit!" Tony said, his face immediately turning red. "I'm sorry, Boss. You weren't supposed to get that. That was for my frat brother, a joke, a bad joke. Bad, DiNozzo," he scolded himself. "I musta got the packages mixed up. Yours was supposed to be an autographed picture of me." He tried to snatch the thong away but Gibbs held it out of his reach.

"Hey, isn't this the second time you've "accidentally" given Gibbs the wrong gift?" Tim asked making air quotes.

"What're you talking about?" Tony asked in horror.

"Well, several years back I remember you sending him a box of honey dust," Tim said.

"You did?" Ziva asked. "Hmm... curious. Perhaps this was not a mix-up after all." Both her and Tim knew about Tony's crush on Gibbs. Hell, practically everyone at NCIS knew.

"Enough," Gibbs said before things got too out of hand.

"What're you gonna do with those, Boss?" Tony asked nervously when he saw Gibbs tuck the underwear into his pocket.

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm sure I'll think of something," he said. "Until then I'll keep 'em with my honey dust." He headed into the kitchen to grab another beer, not letting the group see the smile on his face.

"Is it just me or did he take that whole situation really well?" Tony whispered.

"Tony, he's worked with you for twelve years," Tim pointed out. "I'm sure he's used to stuff like this happening by now."

"Or maybe he likes you too," Ziva whispered back.

"I do not like him," Tony said with quiet desperation.

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Tim teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Tony scowled at his teammates while he tried to figure out how on earth the present mix-up had happened. At least Gibbs hadn't killed him. Could Ziva be right? Was it possible that Gibbs liked him too? And what on earth was he going to do with the thong?

"Ya gonna make your popcorn, Tony?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, be there in a sec!" Tony called back. He looked over at Tim and Ziva. "One of you come with me," he begged.

"What?" Tim asked.

"No!" Ziva said. "You are a big boy."

"I hate you guys," Tony grumbled.

He heard Tim and Ziva snickering behind his back as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He was waiting for Gibbs to say something to him but instead the man just took his plate of goodies, bottle of beer and headed back into the living room. Tony closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself then made a large batch of caramel popcorn and returned to the living room.

"You guys are gonna have to do without the cider this year," he said.

Nobody seemed to mind too much. They all grabbed some popcorn while Tony put the movie in and fast-forwarded it past the previews. Tim settled in one armchair and Ziva in the other. Gibbs sat down in the middle of the couch and propped his feet comfortably on the coffee table, knowing that would force Tony to sit beside him. He had the upper hand and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Everybody ready?" Tony asked when he made it to the beginning of the movie. He stood and turned around to find the only two seats available were on either side of Gibbs. _Damn it, why can't you sit on one end of the couch like a normal person?_ he thought, completely missing the fact that Gibbs was forcing Tony to sit by him.

Tony filled a bowl with popcorn and sat stiffly next to Gibbs. They hadn't even made it a half an hour into the movie when images of Gibbs wearing that thong started dancing around his head. For some reason the movie was unable to hold his focus and not offering much of a distraction. He moved his popcorn bowl over the bulge forming in his pants, hoping no one, especially Gibbs, would notice.

Gibbs watched Tony shield himself out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Thinkin' about me wearing that thong?" he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes widened in horror. Gibbs had noticed. He was screwed and he was stuck. If he got up everyone would know he had a hard on. He swallowed hard and ignored Gibbs' question, begging his face not to turn red again. He was positive he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

Gibbs just smiled as he turned back to the movie. Tony was so easy.

By the time the movie was over Ziva was starting to doze in the chair and Tim looked like he wasn't far behind. Tony was still a bundle of nerves.

"Why don't you guys crash here tonight," Gibbs offered. They'd all had too much alcohol to be driving anyways and he had the space. "Tim, you wanna take the guest bedroom? I'll get Ziva up to the master bedroom and, Tony, you can sleep on the couch. Looks like you're not quite ready to go to bed anyways."

"Where will you sleep?" Tony asked.

"In the basement, under the boat," Gibbs answered.

"Night everybody," Tim said around a big yawn.

Gibbs knelt in front of Ziva and squeezed her shoulder to wake her. "Ziva, let's get you upstairs."

"Sleepy," Ziva mumbled.

"I know," Gibbs said. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight."

Gibbs helped Ziva get up the stairs and into bed then went back downstairs. Tony was already stretched out on the couch, covered with the blankets Gibbs usually slept under, watching another movie.

"You gonna work on your boat for a little while?" he asked.

"Yep," Gibbs answered. He knew Tony would come down if and when he was ready to talk and he knew no matter how hard he tried to force it, Tony wouldn't talk a second sooner than he was ready. "There're more blankets in the hall closet upstairs if you need 'em."

"'kay."

"Okay."

Gibbs left Tony to relax while he headed down to the basement to do the same thing. He hoped with Tim and Ziva asleep upstairs that after Tony calmed down he might want to talk but he wasn't sure if he would or not.

When he made it down the stairs he reached into his pocket and pulled the thong out. Just staring at the underwear and thinking about what they implied was enough to make him start hardening. He was pretty sure Tony had been telling the truth about mixing up the presents. He was bold but Gibbs didn't think he'd knowingly give him the thong in front of Tim and Ziva. If Tony had wanted him to have it he was more likely to leave it on his desk or drop it in the mail but Tim's teasing about the honey dust mix up stuck in his head. Gibbs wasn't big on coincidences and wasn't sure what to think about the suggestive gifts he seemed to keep receiving from his second in command—his own secret crush.

He put the thong back in his pocket and turned his attention to his boat. He needed to unwind. He grabbed his sanding block and a fresh piece of sandpaper and went to work. He was so lost in what he was doing that he had no idea how much time had passed when he heard hesitant footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey," he said when Tony made it to the bottom.

"Hi," Tony replied. He ran his fingertips over the smooth surface Gibbs had sanded while he watched the man continue working. "What're you thinkin'?" he asked.

"I'm wondering what you're thinking," Gibbs said.

"Tricky," Tony said with a little laugh. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'm thinking about how I can convince you that I didn't mean to give you that thong in front of everybody tonight."

"You don't have to convince me, Tony," Gibbs said. "If you want 'em back to send to your frat brother just tell me."

"Nah, I already mailed out his gift—your gift." Tony watched Gibbs continue to work and wished it was easier to have a conversation with the man. He knew Gibbs would listen to whatever he had to say but it'd be nice to get a little feedback. "Are you mad about the gift?"

"Nope," Gibbs answered. "I learned to expect the unexpected from you a long time ago." He smiled over at Tony and decided to take a chance. "I would've been mad if you'd given 'em to McGee."

Tony smiled when he saw the seriousness on Gibbs' face. "Even though it was a mistake?"

"What can I say? I'm a jealous guy."

"Jealous of me?" Tony asked cautiously.

Gibbs reached out and brushed a stray piece of sawdust from Tony's cheek. "Jealous of the constant parade of people in your bed."

Tony looked down at his socked feet, suddenly feeling guilty about all his bragging at the office. "There's not as many as you think."

"I know," Gibbs said, "but even one is too many for me."

"You want me to take you home to my bed?"

"I don't care whose bed we end up in," Gibbs said.

"You wanna be my only one?"

"If we decide to do this, I _will_ be your only one."

Tony swallowed hard, trying to hold eye contact with Gibbs. "If?"

"Tony, I don't know what you want. I get these random presents from you at Christmas, weird looks in the office that sometimes make me think there might be something there but then there's this fear that I don't usually associate with you and romantic hookups. I don't know what to make of it."

"It's not so scary when there're no expectations," Tony explained. "I know those other people will be in my bed for the night and then I'll never see them again but I don't want a romantic hookup with you, Boss… Gibbs… Jethro."

"Jethro's fine," Gibbs said softly. He knew how difficult it was for Tony to get the words out but he liked what he was hearing. "I won't be another one of your meaningless lays."

"That's what I'm trying to say," Tony said. "You're not just another meaningless lay. You're more like the reason for all those meaningless lays." He stood in front of Gibbs, terrified, waiting for the man to either accept or reject him after revealing his feelings. He hoped Gibbs couldn't see his subtle shaking or hear the pounding of his heart. He would end his promiscuous ways in a heartbeat if he found out Gibbs wanted him.

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and saw the honesty behind his words. He brought his hand up to Tony's face, wanting to convey so much but not having a clue how to do it. "I'm gonna kiss you," he said softly, letting his eyes wander down to Tony's lips.

"I'm not gonna stop you," Tony said right before their lips met.

Gentle, exploratory pecks turned hungry and passionate. Tony opened his mouth into the kiss, inviting Gibbs in and Gibbs accepted, memorizing and savoring the taste. They didn't separate until the need for air forced them apart. Tony rubbed his nose against Gibbs' and Gibbs gave him several more pecks on the lips while they let their breathing even out.

"What're you thinking now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Gibbs' lips. "I'm thinking I've never tasted a kiss so sweet."

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Tony?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Tony answered.

Gibbs rested his hand against the side of Tony's face and rubbed his thumb across Tony's lips before kissing him again. When Tony brushed his tongue against Gibbs' lips, Gibbs opened up and let him in. His hands found Tony's sides and he let them wander under Tony's shirt and rest on bare skin.

When Tony pulled back from the kiss, Gibbs tugged his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Gibbs stared at his chest, studying every detail, touching and rubbing, tracing the lines of his muscles and ghosting his fingers over Tony's nipples.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Gibbs answered.

"I got a new trainer. He's helping me get in shape."

"You were never out of shape, Tony."

"I showed you mine," Tony said. "It's your turn to show me yours." He'd seen Gibbs' chest before but not often and he'd always tried not to stare.

Gibbs pulled his t-shirt over his head, followed by his long sleeve t-shirt and then his undershirt. "What?" he asked when he saw Tony giggling.

"Are you wearing enough layers?" Tony asked.

"House gets drafty."

"Gonna get really drafty now," Tony said with a smile.

"I have you to keep me warm," he said as he took Tony's hands and put them on his chest.

Tony let his hands drift, grazing a nipple with his finger and smiling when it rose under his touch. Gibbs went after another kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony's body and pulling them together so he could feel Tony's bare chest against his own. It had been a long time since he'd any contact like that and even longer since it had been with someone meaningful. Gibbs let his fingers play at the small of Tony's back while the kiss dragged on.

When Tony bumped against Gibbs' crotch, his eyes popped open and his pulled back from the kiss. "Are you hard?" he asked quietly.

"It a problem if I am?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I just… I didn't… this is all—unexpected. You were supposed to get an autographed picture of me and the party was supposed to go on as normal but now we're in your basement making out and you're hard… and I am too."

"Is this not what you want?" Gibbs asked, backing away slightly but keeping his hands on Tony's body.

"It's exactly what I want," Tony replied. "It's what I've wanted for a long time."

"Are we moving too fast?"

"No," Tony said. "I'm scared this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up before the best part."

Gibbs reached over and pinched Tony's midsection.

"Ow!" Tony squealed, flinching away and rubbing at the stinging area.

"This isn't a dream, Tony."

"What do you want from me, Gibbs? Why _me_? Why do you like _me_? Why do you want _me_? I don't get it."

"You know why you don't get it?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head. "You don't get it because your father always put you last and your mother died before she could teach you that you're worthy of love and attention. Why do I like _you_? Why do I want _you_? Because I love you, Tony, and I don't care if it scares you to hear that because it scares me to say it."

"I love the gentle, caring person you keep hidden away. I love the badass special agent who never hesitates to get justice for a victim. I love that even when all hell is breaking loose around you, you can still find something to be happy about and some way to cheer everybody up. You _are_ worthy of love and attention, Tony, and I'm not talking about those meaningless flings. That's not love. Once you find true love, once you experience having someone to share every part of your life with, sex turns into making love and it's taken to a whole new level."

"Are you mad?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs answered with a shake of his head, "not mad. Passionate."

"Shannon was your true love," Tony said cautiously.

"Yes, she was."

"What about your exes?"

"No," Gibbs answered slowly. "I liked them but it wasn't love."

"So where does that leave me? Make out a little… take a roll in the hay and see what happens. Maybe I'll be your next true love?"

Gibbs reached around and smacked the back of Tony's head. "I don't need to have to sex with you to know that I truly love you. I know how I feel. I know what I want but you've gotta figure out what you want."

"I know what I want," Tony said. "I may not understand all this true love stuff because I've never experienced that but I do know that I'm not satisfied with my life the way it is now and that's because I was too scared to go after what I really wanted—_who_ I really wanted and if a stupid thong is what it took to finally make that happen then so be it. If you're willing to take a chance on me and explore a relationship then I'm in… I'm all in."

"That's all I need to know," Gibbs said before pulling Tony close and kissing him once again.

"Show me what it's like to make love."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and saw nothing but truth and honesty. He unwrapped his arms from Tony's body and retrieved the futon mattress he'd put down there when his back started giving him too much trouble to sleep under the boat. He spread it out on top of the plywood and motioned Tony over with his head.

"The boat's not gonna fall on us, is it?" Tony asked, trying to hide his nervousness behind a pointless question.

"Boat's not going anywhere," Gibbs said.

Tony laid down and Gibbs crawled into bed next to him. He leaned over him and the two shared more kisses while touching and exploring each other's bodies. Gibbs pulled back and watched Tony's face as he rubbed his hand firmly over Tony's crotch. Tony bucked up into him, the simple touch taking his breath away. Tony unfastened his pants and pushed the zipper down, hoping Gibbs would take the hint.

Gibbs slipped his hand into Tony's pants and rubbed his cock through his boxers. "Thought you didn't wear underwear."

"I do sometimes," Tony said.

"Not anymore," Gibbs said softly. "I want easy access."

Tony shivered at the implication as he raised his hips so Gibbs could tug his jeans off of him. Gibbs looked at the tented boxers and smiled before rubbing Tony's cock and once again leaning over to kiss him. In the middle of the kiss he slipped his hand up the leg of Tony's boxers and finally came in contact with the throbbing dick hiding beneath. Tony's feet found the mattress and he pushed up into Gibbs' hand.

"If you cum in your shorts, I'm gonna be disappointed," Gibbs said.

"Then get me outta my shorts," Tony begged, cursing himself for choosing that day to actually wear underwear.

"Soon," Gibbs said before taking Tony's mouth in another kiss. He rubbed Tony's balls and stroked on his cock while he mapped out Tony's mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back from the kiss he watched Tony's dick move under the fabric of his silky boxers.

Tony ran his hand up Gibbs' thigh and squeezed his cock. He traced it though his jeans before skillfully undoing the button singlehandedly and lowering the zipper. Gibbs reached in through the opening in his underwear and pulled his dick out then wrapped Tony's hand around it.

"You get to come out and play but my cock has to stay hidden?" Tony asked.

Gibbs answered him with a greedy kiss and started pushing Tony's boxers out of the way. The two worked together to get them off and they were soon on the floor next to the boat.

"Your turn to get naked," Tony said.

"Don't move," Gibbs said as he rolled off the mattress and out from under the boat. He fumbled around in his tool box and pulled out a bottle of lube then kicked his pants and underwear off before returning to the mattress.

"That's not WD-40 or some weird boat making lube stuff, is it?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs answered, "it's personal lubricant."

"Okay."

"Nervous?"

"A little," Tony admitted. "Intimidated might be a better word."

"It's just me, Tony; naked as the day I was born, getting ready to show you how much I love you."

"I wanna suck your cock while you stretch me."

"I'll never object to that," Gibbs said.

He rolled over Tony, letting his cock dangle in Tony's face. Tony stroked him a couple times, letting the precum pool at his slit before licking it off with his tongue. Gibbs gasped as his head fell to Tony's thigh. He knew if he didn't get a hold of himself things were going to come to a disappointing end.

He lubed up his fingers and tried to focus on stretching Tony instead of the electrifying sensations shooting through his body. Tony whined when he felt a finger enter him. The whine turned to a moan when he felt Gibbs' tongue on the tip of his cock.

Tony's hands fell to the bed and he let Gibbs pump into his mouth as another finger was inserted into his ass. The tongue and kisses on his cock and balls made it enjoyable and not as bad as Tony had thought would be. He didn't even feel the third finger go in as he started sucking greedily on Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs pulled out of Tony's mouth and rolled on his side next to Tony. "Gettin' a little too excited," he explained as he finished stretching Tony.

Tony continued playing with Gibbs' cock, memorizing the feel and how it looked and moved. He rolled Gibbs' balls in his hand, reveling in the strained noises he was forcing out of his lover. When Gibbs was done stretching him, he turned himself around, settled between Tony's spread legs and rubbed lube over his cock.

"Gibbs?"

"What?"

"I've um… I've never been a bottom before." Tony felt himself blush but felt it was information Gibbs needed to know.

"I was wondering when you whined at just one finger," Gibbs said. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Because we can do other things."

"I'm sure. I want it. Just, take it easy on me, just this once."

"Okay," Gibbs said. He leaned over Tony's body and kissed him, letting his cock rub against Tony's opening. When the kiss broke he stayed hovering above Tony and watched his face as he reached down, lined himself up and eased his way inside. "Easy," he said, rubbing Tony's inner hip when he twitched.

"Keep going," Tony said.

"Slow down. There's no rush. Let your body adjust."

Tony pushed his belly up, letting his dick rub against Gibbs' stomach while he waited for Gibbs to start moving again. Gibbs played with nipples, rubbing and pinching them before licking and sucking on them while he eased himself all the way inside Tony. He knew if he kept him distracted with pleasure, he would hardly notice the discomfort.

As the two touched and kissed each other, Gibbs started moving himself in and out and before Tony even realized what was happening, he was moving in rhythm with Gibbs. He looked up at the man in surprise and received a smile.

"Feels good," he said.

"You haven't felt anything yet," Gibbs replied.

"What does that mean?"

Gibbs smiled again as he sat up between Tony's legs. He pulled Tony's hips up slightly into his lap and pushed into him, searching for his prostate.

"Oh shit!" Tony choked out. "Holy fuck! If I woulda known that's what my prostate felt like I would've done this a long time ago."

"I'm glad you didn't," Gibbs said. He liked being Tony's first.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, Gibbs, and you didn't even touch me," he said desperately rocking his hips with Gibbs. "Harder. More. Please."

Gibbs started moving faster, making his strokes strong and deliberate. He didn't know whether to watch Tony's face or his cock. He wanted to watch both but settled on watching his face.

Tony grabbed at the mattress with one hand and Gibbs' knee with the other. He closed his eyes and his entire body tensed before a long, low moan came out of his mouth as he exploded all over his belly. Gibbs followed right behind him, pumping into him furiously and moaning right along with Tony. It was a good thing Tim and Ziva were all the way upstairs.

As Gibbs' body calmed he stroked Tony's cock, letting the last little bit leak out while Tony pumped into his hand. He felt so happy and so satisfied he didn't even want to move. Gibbs leaned down and the two shared another passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke Tony smiled up at Gibbs. "Santa finally gave me what I've been wanting for Christmas for over a decade."

* * *

Gibbs woke when he heard footsteps on the basement stairs. He'd slept down there so many times it didn't register that he was naked, Tony was naked, there was nothing covering them and that someone was getting ready to see them spooned together. He opened his eyes just as Tim and Ziva made it far enough down the stairs to look over and see them.

"Uh-oh," Tim said, quickly covering his eyes with his hands.

"Um, we are very sorry, Gibbs," Ziva said quickly looking away. "We just uh, we didn't know where—"

She was interrupted by the very girlish scream coming out of Tony's mouth. Tony doubled over, trying to shield himself from the unwanted visitors.

"Will you guys relax," Gibbs scolded lightly. "You're acting like teenagers who just got caught playing grab ass."

"Tim and I were going to see if we could find some place that was open to get breakfast and we did not know if you wanted to come along," Ziva explained, still avoiding looking in their direction. "We thought Tony had gone. We did not see him on the couch. If we would have known we would not have come down here. We are so sorry. We will leave now."

She grabbed Tim's arm and tugged him along behind her. Tim nearly fell but managed to get his footing and follow Ziva upstairs.

Gibbs wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what and Tim and Ziva were gone before he even had the chance. He sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face before plopping back down on the mattress next to Tony.

"Guess we don't have to worry about telling the team," Tony said.

"We still gotta tell Abby and Ducky, Palmer too," Gibbs said. "What on earth was with that girly scream?"

"Girly?" Tony asked, obviously insulted. "Pardon me. I wasn't expecting to wake up and find my coworkers staring at my naked ass. Why aren't there blankets down here? I know you've slept down here before. And why aren't you embarrassed?"

"I have slept down here before but it's never intentional," Gibbs said. "And we're all adults. We've all seen naked people. It's nothing to scream about, especially when you scream like a little girl."

Tony scowled at 'little girl' remark. "First order or business, we're putting at least one blanket down here, just in case. Second order of business, I'm starving. We need breakfast."

Gibbs let out a laugh. "Just like that? You're over the drama that quick?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm hungry. Hey, since Ziva and McGee are gone is it okay if I walk around naked? Because when I'm at my place I usually don't get dressed for at least an hour after I get up."

"Whatever makes you happy, Tony," Gibbs said, shaking his head even though he was looking forward a naked Tony walking around his house. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ziva's eyes were fixed the road; her elbows were locked as she drove to nowhere in particular. Neither she nor Tim had said anything since they'd left Gibbs' house.

"I think it is safe to say that is the most awkward situation I have ever been in," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Every time I blink I see them… spooning… naked…" Tim said. "I'm never gonna be able to get that image outta my head. I'm scarred for life."

"Do not be so dramatic, Tim," Ziva said with a laugh. "We see naked people all the time at work."

"Yeah but they're dead and this is Gibbs and Tony. How am I supposed to look them in the eye after that? This is bad."

"They are two consenting adults," Ziva said. "We have known about Tony's crush for a long time. It is nice to finally see them together."

"I just wish we hadn't seen them quite so together," Tim said.

"It could have been worse," Ziva said.

Tim looked over at her with disbelieving eyes. "How?"

Ziva parked in front of Denny's, turned the car off then looked over at Tim and smiled. "Gibbs could have been wearing the thong."

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: **K**  
Summary:** A Christmas apart makes Gibbs and Tony realize there's more to their friendship.

* * *

**Christmas and Every Other Day**

Tony propped his head in his hand and stared at the snow lightly falling outside the window of the restaurant. His father looked over at him and frowned.

"Junior, don't slouch and get your arm off the table please," Senior scolded gently.

"'m sorry," Tony mumbled.

"What's the matter with you?"

Tony shrugged as he looked over at his dad.

"I know that look," Senior said. "You're in love. Is it anyone I know? Ziva perhaps?"

"Dad," Tony whined, "I told you, Ziva and I are just coworkers, nothing more—no matter how many people try to force us together."

"Who is it then?" Senior asked curiously.

"Who said it was anybody?" Tony replied.

"You may not think so but I do know you, Son. In some ways you're actually a lot like me; women and love are two of those ways."

"It's not a woman," Tony blurted out without even thinking.

"A man then?" Senior asked.

Tony was surprised at his dad's genuine curiosity. He didn't sound angry or even judgmental. He actually sounded interested.

"So it is a man," Senior concluded from Tony's silence.

"Dad, I never said that."

"Your silence speaks volumes. Do I know him?"

"Dad!"

"What?" Senior asked. "We rarely get to talk like this. I'm trying to make an effort."

"And I appreciate that."

"But?"

"Who says there's a but?"

"Junior, your mind is a million miles away from New York City tonight," Senior said. "I love ya, Anthony. You know that but it's not me you want to spend Christmas with. I can see that. Go to him, whoever he may be."

"I told you I'd spend time with you," Tony said. He didn't want to leave his dad hanging.

"And you did," Senior said. "We spent a very nice Christmas Eve day together but now I think it's time for you to go."

"Dad," Tony said regretfully.

"Look over there, Junior," Senior said subtly pointing across the restaurant. "Do you know who that is, Son?"

"No," Tony said. He honestly wasn't even sure which person his dad was pointing at.

"That's Oliver Griffin," Senior said. "It's predicted that his reputation will soon rival Donald Trump's in this city. I really should go over there and introduce myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," Senior said.

"Thanks for dinner," Tony said. "I had fun today, Dad."

"Me too, Son," Senior said standing with Tony and hugging his son. "We'll do this again soon."

Tony smiled at his dad then disappeared from the fancy restaurant.

* * *

Gibbs looked up from his sanding to the stairs that led to the basement but they were still empty. He didn't expect anything different. Tony was out of town. In the past the younger man had always ended up at Gibbs' house sometime on Christmas Eve and spent the night. Neither of them ever planned it, hell, they never even talked about it. It had just become their Christmas tradition but Tony wouldn't be coming that night. He was over two hundred miles away, celebrating the holiday with his dad.

Gibbs was happy that Tony and his father had reconciled most of their differences and were getting along better but that didn't make spending the holiday alone any easier on him. Only cooking one steak in the fireplace had started off the depressing evening followed by the quiet rhythm of the sandpaper. He missed the constant, nervous chatter from his senior field agent, his friend, his very good friend. Why were they just friends again?

He hadn't considered how much Tony not being there was going to affect him. He was Gibbs, a lone wolf. He spent every night, every weekend (unless he was working) and every holiday alone. Why was he all of a sudden missing Tony so much? The truth was he knew exactly why he was missing Tony but was he ready to admit it?

He though back to the Christmases he'd spent with Shannon and Kelly. Those were the happiest times of his life. There had been a lot of lonely Christmases before Tony had come along and the two had started their new tradition. He really didn't want to go back to spending Christmas alone. Was it important enough for him to open up to Tony about? Was it worth the risk? He had a lot to think about and a lot to figure out.

Gibbs sighed and turned back to his sanding. It was going to be a long night. A long, lonely night.

* * *

Gibbs scratched his belly and yawned as he drifted out of sleep on Christmas morning. He looked towards the window and could see a thick blanket of heavy snow on the neighboring roofs and tree tops. It appeared the weatherman had actually gotten it right for once. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

He pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom to empty his bladder. He bypassed the shower for the time being and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Beyond that he wasn't sure how he was going to pass the day. Sometimes Abby visited but she'd headed down south to introduce Kyle and Luca so he knew he wouldn't be seeing her. Tim and Sarah had gone home as well and Ziva was spending the holiday on a beach in Florida. Unless he wanted to have dinner with Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, he was on his own and as much as he loved them, he didn't think he could handle spending the holiday with the madly in love newlyweds.

He walked through the living room and dining room and into the kitchen and opened his nearly bare cupboards, pulled out the coffee and filters then froze. He backed up and looked towards the living room to find a large lump under his fleece Marine Corps blanket on the couch. He hadn't left that blanket out last night. He hadn't even used it. He walked into the living room, not getting his hopes up, and peeked under the blanket.

"Hi Boss," Tony said groggily.

"What're you doing here?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

Tony shrugged. He'd known that question was coming but he still hadn't figured out a good way to answer it. How did one explain leaving their father's expensive condo in New York City in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve to spend the night on their boss's couch?

Gibbs could see the exhaustion in Tony's face. It had been nearly 0200 when he'd gone to bed and Tony hadn't been there so Gibbs knew he'd been up for the better part of the night. "Go back to sleep, Tony," he said, smiling as he recovered the man. He unconsciously ran his hand over Tony's shoulder, smoothing the blanket out before he made his way back into the kitchen.

After all his soul searching the night before, Tony was actually there. The prospect of spending the holiday alone had led to some revelations but Gibbs wasn't exactly sure how to approach the situation. With Tony still sleeping he had a little while to think about it.

Once his coffee finished brewing he retrieved the newspaper from the front porch and settled in at the dining room table to read while the coffee worked its magic. Part of him wanted to sit in the living room with Tony but he thought that might be a little weird and he certainly didn't want to be too obvious so he settled for sitting at the end of the table where he could peek over into the living room on occasion.

Tony tried to go back to sleep but was having a difficult time, even after being up till 4:00 that morning. The snow had complicated his drive home and then there was the hour and a half he'd spent contemplating going to Gibbs' house or his own apartment.

While he pretended to sleep, he listened to Gibbs' morning routine. He could hear and smell the rich coffee percolating and was looking forward to getting a cup. Gibbs always fixed it stronger than he liked it but he'd need something a little stronger after being up almost all night. He listened as the man padded through the living room and opened the front door then heard the familiar sound of the newspaper being slipped out of the plastic bag.

The chair in the dining room was pulled out, the paper opened and then silence. Tony usually hated silence. He couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts but this was a comfortable silence. Gibbs was nearby which somehow made everything okay. He was safe, even from the demons in his head.

Tony wasn't sure how long he laid there before completely giving up on the idea of sleep. He pushed the warm, cozy blanket off and sat up on the couch.

Gibbs looked over at him from the dining room and lowered the newspaper. "Couldn't get back to sleep?"

"Nah."

"Didn't mean to wake ya," Gibbs said. "Just didn't expect anyone on my couch this morning."

Tony smiled awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that. I can go if you had other plans or were lookin' forward to spending the day alone."

"You can stay."

It wasn't much of an invitation but Tony knew it was all he was going to get. He stood from the couch and hit the head before making his way into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge to use in the place of creamer. Gibbs usually bought him some creamer but Tony was supposed to be in New York, not on his sofa.

He took his coffee into the dining room where Gibbs was once again reading. The good thing about Gibbs was he was just as stubborn as Tony. Despite the somewhat obvious nature of events, neither of them were going to get into any hurry to talk about what was going on. Gibbs passed the sports page over to Tony while he continued reading the front page.

Tony surreptitiously checked Gibbs out while pretending to read. His hair was a mess from sleep, his t-shirt wrinkled and he had on those damn gray sweatpants that drove Tony wild. If Gibbs ever started wearing pants to work that showed off some of his features like those sweatpants did, Tony would be in trouble. There was something else about the man though. He actually looked happy and it went beyond the partial smile on his face. Gibbs looked relaxed and at peace. Tony turned back to the newspaper in his hands and immersed himself in the world of sports.

Nearly a half an hour later, after each of them had had a turn to read every section of the paper they wanted to, they both simultaneously set aside the section in their hands and took another sip of their coffee.

"I see you never put the tree up," Tony noticed.

Gibbs nodded. "Didn't see much point."

Tony suddenly felt guilty for disappearing to New York City even though he knew he shouldn't—knew Gibbs wouldn't want that. Was the only reason Gibbs ever put a tree up for him? It was just a little Charlie Brown tree with the lights embedded in the branches. It took all of two seconds to pull out of the box and plug in.

"Stop it," Gibbs said.

"Stop what?"

"Feelin' guilty," Gibbs answered. "I don't need trees and lights, Tony."

Tony smiled uncomfortably. How did Gibbs always manage to read his mind like that? It was almost as if there was a marquee scrolling his thoughts across his forehead. "How do you keep track of stuff? I mean, every time we missed Christmas when I was a kid it threw me off. It's like not having that tree to look at screws everything up."

Gibbs shrugged and downed more of his coffee.

"What says Christmas to you?"

"Family," Gibbs answered. "Friends. Loved ones."

"So... what would you've done if I hadn't made it back?" Tony asked. He knew he was pushing it but somehow it felt okay.

"Worked on the boat," Gibbs answered nonchalantly. "Gone to the diner like you and I do every year."

Tony smiled sadly. He was glad he came back and saved Gibbs from the pathetic Christmas he would've had, not that Gibbs thought it was pathetic. Tony just couldn't bear to think of his boss, his friend, enduring such a lonely, sad Christmas. "We never got to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ last night," he said.

Gibbs looked over at him and smiled. "As long as you don't make me eat popcorn this early in the morning," he said.

"Some things are made to be eaten for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Tony said, "but caramel popcorn is not one of them!"

He headed into the living room and dug around in his bag until he found the DVD. He'd planned on watching it at his dad's place but never got the chance. He preferred watching it with Gibbs anyways. After putting the DVD in he sat down on the couch but instead of sitting on the opposite end, he settled in on the cushion next to the man without even thinking. It just somehow felt natural and when he realized what he'd done, he didn't want to make things any more awkward by moving away.

He took a deep breath as he hit the play button on the remote. It wasn't like they were sitting on top of each other. They weren't even touching. _It's okay_, he told himself, _perfectly natural_.

Gibbs settled in next to him and draped an arm across the couch behind Tony. Was he just getting comfortable? Was that his version of 'making a move'? Tony didn't know. After a few moments he cautiously leaned back until his back was leaning lightly against Gibbs' arm. Gibbs looked over at him, his face expressionless, but he didn't pull away, didn't glare, didn't scold him. The two sat in their sweats, mussed hair, chins covered in stubble, watching the familiar scenes play out in black and white on the TV.

It wasn't long before Tony's back started getting sore from the uncomfortable way he was holding himself but he refused to move. He didn't want to lean too heavily against Gibbs' arm and have him pull it away, nor did he want to lean forward and lose the contact.

Gibbs could see the slight trembling in Tony's body and realized he was sitting at an uncomfortable angle. _Let him know you appreciate him_, he told himself. _Show him he means more to you than... well... than anything else_. He'd promised himself the night before that that was what he was going to do but now, with Tony right there, it somehow seemed so much harder than it needed to be.

He swallowed his fear and in one fell swoop dropped his arm to Tony's shoulders and pulled the younger man into his side. Tony stayed tense for only a moment before letting himself relax which in turn helped Gibbs relax. It did feel natural but it was still new—very, very new and they were just starting to test the waters.

It didn't take long before Tony was scooting even closer to Gibbs and cuddling in a little bit more. "This is nice," he said.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs agreed.

Tony rested his head comfortably against Gibbs' shoulder and pulled the fuzzy blanket over both of them. With no socks on his feet, he was getting a little chilly. After a long, somewhat stressful night on the snowy roads, it didn't take long for Tony drift off to a very peaceful sleep, surrounded by the strong arm and propped on the comfortable chest of the man he had hidden his feelings for for so long.

Even after the movie ended, Gibbs didn't have the heart to move. He had nothing else he'd rather be doing and nowhere else he needed to be so he eased the remote out of Tony's hand and flipped the TV off. He looked down at Tony and realized he'd never seen him so peaceful. He breathed in the man's natural scent, unmasked by rich smelling body wash and aftershave. He really couldn't have dreamed up anything more perfect. With all the others on his team occupied, he didn't even have to worry about anybody coming over. He rested his head on top of Tony's, closed his eyes and let himself go back to sleep as well.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure if he moved first or Tony did but both of them were awake. His arm was still wrapped around Tony and both of them were still tucked under the warm blanket. Tony's stomach let out a hungry growl and Gibbs realized he was hungry too.

"I don't wanna move," Tony mumbled. He knew he was going to be sore from sleeping sitting up and he knew it was going to be cold on the other side of the blanket but even more than that he didn't want to remove himself from Gibbs' embrace. Who knew when... or if... that would happen again. He hated himself for sleeping through it but at the same time it was some of the most restful sleep he'd ever had.

Without thinking, Gibbs leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Tony's head but stopped himself before he actually did it. He breathed a silent sigh of relief and knew it was time to move. "You hungry?" he asked as he stretched. It seemed like a natural move. It didn't seem like a desperate attempt to get away. He'd just waken up, he needed to stretch.

"'little," Tony said. He wasn't sure why he lied. He was starving. He sat up and stretched his sore, achy joints and muscles before looking over at Gibbs and smiling. An unspoken decision was made to continue avoiding what they probably needed to talk about most and both of them headed upstairs to separate bathrooms to take a shower and get dressed so they could go get some grub.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out the front door to Gibbs' truck.

"I'm glad you came home," Gibbs said. It sounded lame but he was trying. He got credit for that, right? Or maybe he should just stop talking. What was he even doing?

"Me too," Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs put the truck in gear and stepped on the gas hard enough to make it over the hump the snowplow had left at the end of his driveway. His truck may have been old and not much to look at but he wouldn't trade it for anything. She was a faithful truck and would probably last longer several of the newer cars.

Tony flipped stations on the radio while Gibbs drove. There weren't many decent places to eat open on Christmas but after three years of less than appealing restaurant food, Gibbs and Tony had finally found a diner they both loved. It was good home cooking in every sense of the word (well, if either of them had had mother's who'd cooked) and the service was always friendly. It was in the opposite direction of the city and a little out of the way from where either of them usually went but it had become part of their Christmas tradition and they looked forward to it every year.

Gibbs parked the truck and the two headed inside. They sat in the same booth they did every other year and flipped their coffee cups over so their waitress would know to fill them.

"It's a snowy one out there today," their waitress said as she filled their coffee cups.

"It sure is," Gibbs said.

"Cream?"

"Please," Tony said.

The older woman reached into her apron pocket and pulled out several small containers of creamer and put them on the table between her guests. "Do we know what we want or do we need a minute?"

"Do you still have the Christmas special?" Tony asked.

"Sure do. Turkey, ham, taters and gravy, stuffing, cranberries, green beans and pecan pie to finish you off."

"Two of those, please," Gibbs said.

"Coming right up. My name's Thelma. I don't think I introduced myself when I came over here. Maybe my husband's right, maybe I am losing my mind."

Gibbs and Tony were both amused with the woman. They'd seen her before but it had been a couple years.

The conversation came easily between the men. They talked about sports, work and their coworkers and carefully avoided mentioning anything about why Tony had suddenly come home early and ended up on Gibbs' couch or how they'd ended up cuddling and napping together.

Both ate a good portion of their meals but stopped before overstuffing themselves. Neither were in the habit of gorging, even on holidays. They split the bill like they did every other year, packed up their pie and headed back out to the truck.

"Got any more Christmas movies?" Gibbs asked. He didn't really want to watch a movie but he did want to spend more time with Tony.

"Ever seen _A Christmas Story_?"

"Is that the one with the BB gun and 'you're gonna shoot your eye out' line?"

"Yep."

"Nope."

"I don't know how you've made it through life without seeing that movie," Tony scolded playfully. "We're watchin' it tonight."

Gibbs just smiled as he continued driving. When they got home both changed back into their sweatpants and Gibbs worked on building a fire while Tony made some caramel popcorn to make up for missing out the previous evening. Popcorn in hand, fire going and movie started on the TV they settled into the couch, leaving a little bit of distance between them.

"Is your dad upset that you left early?" Gibbs asked while the previews played on the screen.

"Nope," Tony replied. "He actually sent me home."

"Why? I thought you two were getting along better."

"We were. We are," Tony answered. Now was as good a time as any. "I um, he saw that I—my mind was somewhere else." Tony paused and looked away from Gibbs. He didn't want to see the look on Gibbs face when he said what he needed to say.

"Where was your mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Here," Tony said. "With you."

Both were silent for a moment before Gibbs spoke. "I missed you last night. Kept waitin' for you to come down the stairs with a box of pizza and a story about how your date fell through."

"Really?"

"I guess I didn't realize how much I counted on spending Christmas with you until you weren't here," Gibbs said. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid. What the hell was he thinking?

"Kinda funny how we both feel the same way but we're both too stubborn to actually talk about it," Tony said. "Boss? Gibbs?"

"Tony, I—I um, you're not just someone who just fills the void for me." Gibbs struggled through the statement but it had to be said. Diane accusing him of using her as a human antidepressant had really bothered him. He had to make sure Tony never felt that way. He had to do better with Tony... if Tony would even let him.

"I know," Tony whispered. "Gibbs, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Tony laughed to try to break the tension but it didn't help much. "Neither one of us is very good at stuff like this. I love you and respect you so much as a human, as a boss, as a friend." He lowered his voice to a whisper again before continuing. "I'm terrified I'm gonna say something or do something to mess that up."

"Tony, I've made every mistake in the book. I can almost guarantee you're not gonna make any mistake I haven't already made. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you," Tony said finally looking back at Gibbs again. "I don't know when or where or how it happened but somewhere between Baltimore and here I've fallen in love with you."

"Tony."

"No," Tony said. "Don't talk. Please don't talk." He couldn't stand to hear the rejection he was sure was coming.

Gibbs ignored Tony's pleas to remain silent. He had something he had to say too. "I knew you weren't coming last night but I couldn't stop looking up the stairs, hoping to see you standing there. I didn't have a clue what I was gonna do to occupy myself today. Do you realize we've been spending Christmas together, either at work or here, for the last twelve years?"

"Wow," Tony said quietly. "I didn't realize... I mean, I obviously knew we'd been spending Christmases together but... for the last twelve years?"

Gibbs looked over into the expressive, green eyes beside him and nodded. "Is your dad upset?"

"No. We had a good day together yesterday. We're good."

"I'm glad you came back," Gibbs said, flashing a rare smile.

Tony reached out and touched Gibbs' hand, seeking that little bit of physical contact. "Me too," he said.

The two leaned towards each other simultaneously and shared their first, tentative kiss. They quickly figured out that minus a little stubble, kissing a guy was no different than kissing a woman. Tony scooted closer to Gibbs, resting his hands against Gibbs' cheeks while Gibbs' hands found his sides.

"Promise me something," Tony said when they pulled apart, "from now on no more of this silliness. We spend Christmas together, here or in New York or Pennsylvania or at work or wherever the hell we happen to be, we go together."

"Deal," Gibbs said. "Christmas and every other day."

"Christmas and every other day," Tony repeated.

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated: **M**  
Summary:** Tony discovers a secret when snooping around in Gibbs' desk.

* * *

**Secrets**

"Gibbs is gonna come back and catch you and I'm pretty sure he's gonna kill you this time," Tim said as he watched Tony rifle through their boss's desk.

"Don't mcpanic, McGee," Tony said, not even looking up from what he was doing. "I've got Abby being my lookout."

"You chose the one person who tells Gibbs everything to be your lookout?" Ziva asked quiet enough Abby couldn't hear her. "Brilliant, Tony. How do you know she will not tell Gibbs you are going through his desk?"

"She'll keep my secret," Tony said confidently. "Won't you, Abs?"

"Always," Abby replied.

"Well, I will not be any further part of this," Ziva said as she turned and walked away.

"Ditto," Tim said. "I wanna keep my job."

Tony ignored their comments and continued his search. Gibbs was taking their prisoner to the jail to be booked in the relentless snowstorm. He'd told his team to stay put. There was talk of declaring a state of emergency and banning people from driving unless it was an emergency situation. He wanted to check the conditions himself so he could make sure none of his team was going to end up getting stranded on their way home.

Tony opened the middle drawer on one side of Gibbs desk and on top of a stack of folders he found a picture of himself, the one Ziva had called homely and Gibbs had snatched out of his hand not too long ago. He smiled at the thought of his face greeting Gibbs every time he opened that particular drawer and fought the urge to switch it out for a nicer picture.

"What're you doing, Tony?" Jimmy asked in horror.

Tony slammed the desk drawer closed and looked up at Jimmy and Breena. Breena had had the day off work and had come in to be with Jimmy. "Palmer, you scared the hell outta me! And what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, heading for an early grave?" Jimmy suggested. "Agent Gibbs doesn't even like people to go behind his desk and you're all up in his drawers."

"Up in his drawers." Tony giggled as he twisted Jimmy's words around in his head. He knew it was immature but he didn't care.

"I'm leaving before Agent Gibbs comes back," Jimmy said. "Come on, Breena." He grabbed his wife's hand and they scurried off to where Tim and Ziva were talking by the Christmas tree.

"Pansies," Tony muttered under his breath. He opened the middle drawer again and realized when he'd slammed it shut he'd jarred his photo and there were more underneath. He turned and looked towards the elevator to make sure the coast was clear then picked up the handful of pictures. Beneath his old photo was a picture of him and Gibbs at a crime scene—a candid shot that had taken them off guard. Tony realized Gibbs was staring at his ass in the photo and smiled.

The next photo in the stack was another one of Tony. It had also been taken at a crime scene, a different one than the first, and Tony was goofing around making a silly face. Under that was a picture of Gibbs fishing with Kelly, a picture of him sharing a warm embrace with Shannon and a picture of the three of them all cuddled together next to a bonfire on the beach.

Tony wondered why Gibbs had pictures of him mixed in with the family photos. Did Gibbs think of him as family? And if he did, was it more of a father son relationship or a wanna be lover? He flipped back to the second photo and concluded that Gibbs was definitely staring at his ass. Gibbs wasn't thinking of him like a son in that picture.

"He's coming, Tony," Abby said, "and he's walking. Where's his car?" She walked over to Gibbs' desk and saw Tony mesmerized by the pictures in his hand. "Did ya hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Gibbs is coming. He's walking up to the building now."

"Walking? Why's he walking?"

"Good question," Abby said. "Let's go find out."

Tony straightened the stack of pictures and put them back in the drawer before closing it. He stood and followed Abby over to the elevator where Tim, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena were already waiting.

"Gibbs had me print him a copy of that picture of you two then delete it from existence," Abby whispered as she and Tony huddled in the back corner of the elevator.

"Which picture?"

"The one of him staring at your ass."

"Don't suppose he said why?"

Abby shrugged. "He didn't wanna talk about it but isn't it kind of obvious?"

"When did this happen?" Tony whispered.

"What're you guys whispering about back there?" Tim asked.

"None of your business, McNosey," Tony grumbled. "Turn around and face front."

Tim made a cat noise and shared a giggle with Ziva while Tony and Abby continued whispering.

"That picture's from a couple months ago but it's not the first one that's come through with the other crime scene photos where Gibbs is staring at you with goo-goo eyes."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and the group piled out to greet Gibbs in the entryway. He opened the door, bringing an icy gust of wind and a pile of snow in with him.

"What happened to your car?" Abby asked.

"It's in the ditch about a mile up the road," Gibbs answered, clapping the snow off his gloves and brushing it off his hat before removing them and handing them to Abby so he could get his coat off.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. Ducky was gone so if anyone needed medical assistance it would fall on his shoulders.

"Just slid off the road, Palmer, didn't get in a wreck," Gibbs answered with an amused smirk.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" Abby asked, pulling Gibbs' gloves on her hands and his hat on her head.

Gibbs looked at her sadly and nodded his head. There was no way any of them were going anywhere. "There's so much snow out there even the plows are getting stuck," he said. "It's too dangerous, guys. I'm sorry." He normally didn't apologize but it was Christmas Eve and they were stuck at NCIS. He didn't want that for any of them.

"We're pretty much the only family each other has anyways," Abby said in an attempt to make the most of the situation. "It'll be like when we were kids and our parents let us have sleepover parties with all our friends. We can play games and watch movies and eat until our bellies hurt and stay up all night waiting for Santa."

"Abby, there is no Santa," Tim said.

Abby gasped dramatically and covered Tim's mouth with her hand. "He's sorry, Santa! He didn't mean that!"

Tim rolled his eyes while Gibbs and Ziva chuckled.

"Who's up for a game of hide and seek?" Abby asked.

"That sounds like fun," Tim said.

"Breena and I are definitely in," Jimmy said happily. He had an idea or two about where they could hide together and what they could do while they were waiting to be found.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked in a tone that told him he better not say no.

"Fine, but let me change into some dry clothes, will ya?"

"You have dry clothes here?"

"I have sweatpants and the t-shirt I usually wear to work out in," Gibbs replied, leading the group back over to the elevator.

Abby gasped again. "Pajama party! I have pajama pants in my bag for me and Ziva and Breena. Do you guys have workout clothes here?"

"I do," Tim said.

"So do I," Jimmy said. "Sometimes I hit the gym after work so I keep a pair here."

"Tony?" Abby asked.

"Huh?"

"Uh, do you have a pair of sweats here and why are you being so quiet?" Abby asked.

"I got sweats and I'm not being quiet."

The entire group gave him a scrutinizing look before the elevator doors opened to let them on again.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We're all changing into our pajamas and then we're gonna play hide and seek," Abby said.

"Oh, well, I'll be hiding in the break room with all the leftovers from the Christmas party," Tony said.

Before anybody could respond the elevator doors opened to the squad room and everybody piled out. Abby grabbed Ziva and Breena's hands and drug them to the back elevator to head down to her lab. Jimmy followed them to go to autopsy and the guys went to their desks to get their clothes.

Gibbs hung his coat over the back of his chair to dry then toed his boots off so he wouldn't track anymore snow through the building. He opened his desk drawer to put his gun and badge away and noticed the pictures he kept in there were out of order. The one of him staring at Tony's ass was on top instead of the one of a very young Tony. He knew he hadn't done that but who?

Abby was definitely brave enough. She already knew about the picture but he wouldn't put it past her to snoop. There was no way Tim or Jimmy would even be brave enough to come behind his desk. He doubted Ziva would go through his things. Tony might… especially if he saw a picture of himself. Tony had been awfully quiet and even looked out of it when he'd returned. Gibbs looked up just in time to see him wandering off to the locker room, sweats and a t-shirt in hand.

He put his badge and weapon away and closed the drawer then grabbed a pair of dry sweatpants from the filing cabinet drawer and the t-shirt he kept there to workout in and headed off to the bathroom to change, still trying to figure out who had gone through his drawer. To his surprise, he wasn't angry about someone snooping in his desk. If it was Abby, she already knew about the picture but he didn't think it was her. Tony was acting strange and he was pretty sure that was an indicator of him having seen something he shouldn't have.

He was more worried than he was angry. He was pretty sure he could lie his way out of anything using rule number seven but more than being angry or even worried, Gibbs was curious. What would Tony do with the new information? There was no way the younger agent wouldn't have flipped though the other photographs and seen that that was where Gibbs kept those who were closest to his heart. Tony was no fool. He'd figure it out. Gibbs changed into his dry clothes and rejoined the group in the squad room.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors, Abby and Ziva ended up being the first seekers. They were sent all the way upstairs to count, leaving the lower levels free to search for a place to hide. Jimmy grabbed Breena's hand and led her to the stairs. Tim went off in the direction of Abby's lab and Gibbs followed Tony towards the break room.

"Not many places to hide in here," he said.

Tony shrugged as he looked around in the fridge for something to eat.

Gibbs noted Tony's still quiet demeanor and his second's refusal to look him in the eye. It had definitely been Tony who'd seen the pictures. "Something you need to tell me?" he asked.

Tony froze for a moment. Did Gibbs know? He'd hadn't taken anything from the man's desk. Maybe it was just because he was being quiet. "No, Boss," he said before shoving a mini sandwich into his mouth.

"Something you wanna ask me?" Gibbs pushed.

"You know, don't you?" Tony asked around his mouthful of sandwich.

Gibbs nodded.

"How?"

"Ya left the pictures outta order," Gibbs replied. "Although the one you left on top is my favorite."

Tony silently cursed himself. Finding those pictures had thrown him off his game. Usually he snooped undetected. The picture of Gibbs staring at his ass was Tony's favorite too though. "Why do you have pictures of me in your drawer?"

"Why do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, you don't have any pictures of Tim and Ziva or even Abby in there so that tells me there's something special… about me?" Tony asked as if he didn't believe Gibbs would find anything special about him. Gibbs nodded and Tony continued. "They're in a stack with pictures of Shannon and Kelly, your family," Tony paused, "the loves of your life."

Gibbs nodded again. He knew Tony would have it all figured out.

"Since Abby's your favorite, I can only conclude that you group me with the loves of your life?" Tony asked very cautiously.

Gibbs smiled. "How do you feel about that?"

"Um, a little shocked," Tony answered. "Honored. Scared. Happy. Curious."

Gibbs clasped his hand over Tony's mouth, silencing him, when he heard Abby's festive Christmas bells jingling down the hall in their direction. Tony heard the bells as well and the two shoved themselves out of sight between the vending machines and the wall.

"…_all of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names_," Abby sang. "Tony, you in here eatin' snacks?" she asked peeking her head into the room.

Tony smiled at Gibbs. He had said he'd be in the break room eating snacks. Gibbs just rolled his eyes at the fact that Tony had practically told Abby where to find him.

"Of course you're not in here," Abby said. "That would be too easy. Guess I'll be going now."

She opened and closed the door and before Tony could speak or even move, he once again found himself with Gibbs' hand clasped over his mouth. Gibbs held a finger to his own lips, telling Tony to be quiet. Abby had closed the door a little too loud for his liking. He knew she was still in there and waiting for Tony to fall for her trap.

"Hmph," Abby grumbled when there was still no movement. She decided there was nowhere to hide in the break room anyways and left for real the second time.

"…_they never let poor Rudolph, play in any reindeer games,_" she sang as she headed out of earshot.

"How'd you know?" Tony asked.

"She closed the door too hard. She wanted to make sure you heard it and knew it was safe to come out."

"Oldest trick in the book," Tony grumbled, "and I almost fell for it."

"I think that's because your mind is somewhere else," Gibbs said.

"Yeah? Where is my mind?"

"Here," Gibbs answered quietly before capturing Tony's mouth in a gentle, unsure kiss.

Tony instinctively returned the kiss but it ended all too briefly for both men. Gibbs was unsure if Tony was okay with it and Tony was still unsure what was happening. Gibbs squeezed out from behind the vending machine and Tony followed behind him. Gibbs pulled the tray of sandwiches out of the refrigerator and they started eating, mainly to fill the silence.

"I knew you two wouldn't play," Tim said as he snatched a sandwich from the tray.

"Hey McGoo," Tony said both happy and sad to another person in the room.

"Abby find you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tim answered. "Found Jimmy and Breena too. They're sucking face under one of the autopsy tables. She decided to leave them be."

"You know, I'm a pretty horny dude," Tony said without thinking, "but autopsy is the one place I don't think I'd ever be able to… uh, perform."

"They both work with dead bodies," Gibbs said. "They're used to it."

"We can't find them, Timmy," Abby whined as she came down the hall towards the break room. Tim had told her he was going to get something to eat while she and Ziva continued searching for Gibbs and Tony. The girls rounded the corner into the room and glared at the group sitting at the table eating sandwiches.

"I thought you said he was not in here, Abby," Ziva said.

"Hey Abs," Tony said.

"Where have you been?" Abby asked. "And you too, Gibbs. We've been looking all over for you guys."

"I been around," Gibbs replied.

"I told you I'd be in the break room eating," Tony said.

"I looked in here first," Abby said. "You weren't in here."

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose," Tony sang.

Abby gasped. "Where were you?"

"I'll never tell."

"This isn't very fun," Abby said. Jimmy and Breena are making out like two teenagers in autopsy and you and Gibbs and sitting around in plain sight. Timmy's the only one who hid."

"We hid," Tony objected, "we just got hungry."

"Would you guys rather watch a movie?" Ziva asked.

"We could use the big screen in MTAC," Abby added.

"I would always rather watch a movie," Tony answered.

"I'll do whatever," Gibbs said.

"A movie sounds great," Tim said. "Should one of us go get Jimmy and Breena?"

"I'm not going back down there," Abby said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the clothes have started coming off."

"Just leave 'em be," Gibbs said with a smile. He remembered how in love he and Shannon were. There was something about the holidays that really upped the romance. Jimmy and Breena would come find them when they were ready to rejoin the group.

Abby dragged Ziva off to her lab saying they'd be right up and the others headed up to MTAC. They decided to start with _A Christmas Story_ and Tim got it all set up while they were waiting for the girls to return. It wasn't long before they arrived, Ziva dragging a futon mattress behind her and Abby's arms overflowing with pillows.

"Can't have a slumber party with nowhere to lay down," Abby explained.

"There's no way we're all gonna fit on that mattress," Tony said.

"We will if we squish in together," Abby said. "Come on!"

She and Ziva laid down in the middle and Tim down on the other side of Ziva.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby said patting the mattress next to her. "You too, Tony."

"Abby, we're too big," Tony said. "There's no way Gibbs and I are gonna fit."

"Squeeze together," Abby said. "You'll fit if you cuddle up. It's Christmas. Let all your stubborn manliness go and just do it." She tugged on Gibbs' pants and he finally lowered himself onto the mattress and stretched out next to her.

"Come on, DiNozzo," he said.

Tony laid down next to the mattress and declined Gibbs' offer to squeeze in or trade places.

Not long into the movie, Gibbs stretched his arm out to Tony. He was wondering what the younger man was thinking about. How was he feeling about the kiss? Did he want more? Did he regret the kiss? He wished they could disappear somewhere and talk but the others would think that was strange and start asking questions.

Tony wiggled around until Gibbs' hand was resting on his stomach. He brushed his fingers over Gibbs' and traced the contours of his hand. He tugged his shirt up so Gibbs' hand was on his bare stomach. Gibbs' fingers played with the hairs and rubbed across the firm muscles. Both of them were much more focused on each other than they were the movie.

When Tony looked down and saw his sweat pants tenting up he knew he had to do something. "I gotta hit the head," he said as he stood, carefully shielding himself until he was out of sight of the group.

He disappeared to the men's room, leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. When he'd rolled out of bed that morning he'd planned on spending Christmas Eve drinking and Christmas day sleeping in. Now he was snowed in with his coworkers—the closest thing he had to family, Gibbs was touching him and he was hard as a rock.

"How dare you," he scolded, giving his dick the evil eye. "I was enjoying that belly rub but no, you had to stick your big head into things."

He reached down and rubbed himself, letting his eyes fall closed. He pretended it was Gibbs' hand on him and rubbed a little harder before stopping. What was he doing? He'd masturbated thinking about Gibbs before but never in the men's room at NCIS. What if somebody walked in?

Of course, if wasn't like they wouldn't have noticed his raging hard-on. He had to do something to get a little relief. He stepped over to the urinal and pushed the front of his sweatpants down. His cock sprung free and he just stared at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not he was really going to jack off in the bathroom.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. He thought about the picture of Gibbs staring at his ass, about the kiss they'd shared and about how it felt to have Gibbs' hand on his belly. He could see the intense blue eyes boring into him in his mind's eye as he continued stroking.

He was so lost in what he was doing he didn't hear the bathroom door open or the footsteps coming towards him. He startled when he felt two big, strong hands come to rest on his side.

"Keep going," Gibbs whispered in his ear as he peeked over Tony's shoulder.

Tony obeyed, not at all ashamed or embarrassed. "Touch me."

"No," Gibbs said. "I wanna watch you do it."

He watched a few long, slow strokes before Tony started moving his hand more roughly and focused more on the tip. Gibbs kissed the side of Tony's neck but refused to pull his eyes away from his cock. He wanted to touch, to feel Tony's cock pulsing in his hand before the semen rushed through it but they needed to talk before things moved any further along.

Tony's eyes fell closed and his mouth opened as his breathing picked up. The exhibitionist side of him was loving what was happening and the fact that it was Gibbs watching him made it even better. He started stroking even faster, knowing he was right on the verge. He pointed himself towards the urinal and let loose, grunting as he emptied himself.

Gibbs hummed in his ear, fighting hard to resist the urge to touch Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony's midsection and held him tight.

"Feels like there's something you need to take care of too," Tony said when he felt Gibbs' cock poking against his ass.

"Not yet," Gibbs said. "We need to talk."

"I hate the talking part. Can't we just do whatever feels right?"

"Doesn't work like that," Gibbs replied. "I've got three divorces to prove it." He pulled Tony's sweatpants back over his cock then led him over to the wall and both slid down to the floor. "Tell me what you want," Gibbs said.

"I want you to bend me over something—anything and fuck me until I can't walk anymore," Tony answered.

Gibbs' cock twitched but he did his best to ignore it. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean I wanna know that you're not just after sex," Gibbs said. "I wanna know you didn't find those pictures and now you think I'm an easy lay to add to your ever growing list."

"If I hadn't just had one of the most incredible orgasms of my life, I'd be really pissed at you for saying that," Tony said.

"I've been hurt, Tony, and I know you have too," Gibbs said. "I don't want us to hurt each other."

"Do you remember back in Baltimore, the first time we met?" Tony asked. "When I tackled you?"

"I'll never forget that," Gibbs said.

"Did you feel something poking you?"

"Thought that was your badge."

"No. That wasn't my badge, wasn't my gun, wasn't my flashlight, nothing like that," Tony said. "It was your eyes. Your eyes were the first thing about you I fell in love with. Then it was the fact that you cared, that you listened to me, that you supported me when I found out Danny was dirty and you thought enough of me to offer me a place on your team. I had every intention of walking away from law enforcement. If it weren't for you God only knows where I woulda ended up. You cared about me in your own Gibbs way. Nobody's ever cared about me like that before. The more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you and the rest, as they say, is history."

Gibbs smiled as he processed Tony's words. He liked that answer. It was a believable answer. It wasn't Tony exaggerating or saying something he thought Gibbs wanted to hear. It was honest. He leaned over and gave Tony another kiss, unable to resist. When he pulled back from the kiss Tony started laughing.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You've seen my dick. You just watched me jack off but we haven't kissed with tongue yet."

"I saw your dick when you were getting over the plague and I thought you were gonna cough yourself to death in the middle of the night," Gibbs said.

"I warned you I sleep naked."

"I know but I decided it'd be better to see you naked than find you dead in bed the next morning."

"You say that like seeing me naked was a chore. So tell me, when did you find out you liked me as more than a friend?"

Gibbs smiled as he thought back to when he'd met Tony. "When you handcuffed me and took me down to your precinct in Baltimore," he answered. "You were witty, smart, a smartass but you knew what you were doing. You figured out what I was up to quickly and despite being unhappy with the situation you kept a smile on your face. You never let anything bother you for long. You're happy and good looking. Got my attention and you've had it ever since."

Tony swung himself around and sat on his knees in between Gibbs' legs. "What now? Are we gonna have sex? If not, can I give you a hand job? Or maybe a blow job?"

"Why don't we start with this," Gibbs said as he rested his hands against Tony's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Gibbs ran his tongue across Tony's lips and Tony opened up to him. He explored Tony's mouth before the two parted just long enough to take a breath then Tony explored Gibbs' mouth.

"I'm starting to get hard again," Tony said when the kiss broke.

"We're not having sex here," Gibbs said, knowing exactly what Tony was after.

"Why not?" Tony whined.

"Because I don't want our first time to be on the men's room floor."

"We don't have to do it in here," Tony said. "We've got the whole building to ourselves—well, almost. Where do you wanna go? Mailroom? Ladies room? Abby's lab? Palmer's in autopsy with Breena and the other's are in MTAC so we can't use either of those places."

"How about at home, in one of our beds," Gibbs suggested.

"Normally I'd be fine with that but we're stuck here for who knows how long," Tony said. "I don't wanna wait." He rubbed his cock, showing Gibbs how hard he was through his sweatpants. "We could do it on your desk in the squad room."

"No."

"The elevator?"

"Uh-uh."

"Interrogation? We could make a sex tape."

"No and definitely no."

"The motor pool in one of the cars?"

"No."

"The security office?"

"No."

"The gym?"

"No."

Tony grumbled unhappily before a devious smile came across his face.

"Oh no," Gibbs said. He'd seen that look before and it almost always meant he wasn't going to like what came out of Tony's mouth next.

"The director's office."

Gibbs opened his mouth to object but just smiled instead. There was a couch in there, it was private and comfortable and it was Leon's office.

"Let's go," Tony said when Gibbs didn't nix the idea.

"Tony, we don't have any lube or a condom or anything."

"I'm clean," Tony said. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any objection to bareback?"

"No," Gibbs answered.

"Good, me neither. Saliva makes good lube and if you don't like that idea I can cum again and we'll use that. Please? You, me in the director's office. Come on, Gibbs. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

When Tony saw that Gibbs was caving in he hopped to his feet and pulled Gibbs up. He grabbed the man's hand and hurried out of the bathroom. After making sure the coast was clear they hurried upstairs and headed for the director's office.

"You got your keys?" Tony asked.

Gibbs pulled out his key ring and found the one that unlocked the door to the director's office. He'd played director enough while Shepard and Vance had been out of town or injured that he'd been given his own key. He unlocked the door and he and Tony entered, locking the door behind them. Both stood frozen in place as they looked around, wondering if they were really going to do this.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tony answered. "You, in the director's office, I can't think of a better place for our first time."

Gibbs took the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out on the couch for them to lay on. He knew he could take it home and wash it and just tell Leon they'd had to use it to keep warm. When he turned around Tony was standing there completely naked.

"You didn't waste any time," Gibbs said.

"You're the one wasting time," Tony said as he pulled Gibbs' t-shirt over his head.

Gibbs rubbed a hand over Tony's balls and up his cock and Tony pushed his hips towards him as he moaned. "Lie down," Gibbs said as he pushed his pants over his hips. "On your back, I wanna see your face."

Tony sat down on the couch and slouched down so his ass was lined up with the edge of the couch. He lifted his legs up, giving Gibbs full access to his ass. Gibbs tossed a pillow onto the floor and knelt on it. He leaned over Tony's body and kissed him deeply as he stroked himself, letting the precum pool at his tip. Gibbs rubbed his cock over Tony's hole and Tony let out a frightened whimper.

"Relax," Gibbs said. "Just trying to get a little lubrication. I'll never hurt you."

"You owe me a Gibbs slap," Tony joked. "I should've known that."

"Just relax," Gibbs said.

His fingers played at Tony's hole while he gathered what he felt was enough precum from himself and Tony then stretched Tony. It was obvious Tony had been with a man before because he seemed to know exactly what to do. When Gibbs was done stretching Tony he sat up on his knees and smiled down at his lover.

"Lube me up."

Tony returned Gibbs' smile before spitting into his hand and rubbing it all over Gibbs' cock. Gibbs reached down and squeezed the base of his cock while Tony was stroking him to slow himself down. He'd waited years for something he never thought was going to happen and now all of a sudden it was happening.

When Tony was done and he was sure he had his body under control, he lined himself up, locked eyes with Tony and started pushing in. Tony rested his hand against Gibbs' belly, needing to have some contact with him and Gibbs put his hand over top of Tony's.

He made a few short strokes before sinking all the way inside Tony's tight heat and forcing a moan from both of them. He rubbed his hand over Tony's balls and stroked his cock while making long, even strokes, nearly pulling out of Tony each time before pushing back in.

It was the most satisfying sex Gibbs had had in a long time. It wasn't like the nameless faces he sometimes indulged in. It was Tony, a man he loved and respected and felt a deep connection with. This wasn't sex, it was making love and he'd missed it.

He neglected Tony's cock long enough he could kiss his nipples. Tony wanted to say something about Gibbs' flexibility but all the stimulation was turning his brain to mush so he just ran his fingers through Gibbs' hair instead. When Gibbs was done, he started pumping into Tony faster and stroking Tony's cock in rhythm with his movements.

Tony watched and listened to everything as his orgasm got closer and closer. The sound of Gibbs' balls slapping against his ass, the sound of his wet dick in Gibbs' hand, the grunting and panting all mixed with the smell of sex and coffee quickly became too much for both men. As if they'd planned it, they exploded in ecstasy together.

Gibbs didn't stop thrusting into Tony or stroking Tony's cock until they both went soft and even then he had a hard time stilling his hips and hand. Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Gibbs' neck and brought him down for a kiss.

"That was better than I ever could've imagined," he said as he hugged Gibbs tightly to him.

"I agree," Gibbs said just before his phone started going off.

"I'll pay you to ignore that," Tony said.

"It's Abby," Gibbs said, knowing without even looking at the caller ID. "She's probably wondering where we are. You know how nervous she gets."

"Tell her we're fine and to leave us alone," Tony pleaded.

"You know that won't work," Gibbs said. He pulled out of Tony and Tony whined at the loss. "I wanted to wait till we got home so we could enjoy some peace and relaxation afterwards but you were impatient so no whining from you."

"If we would've waited I'd have been walking around with a hard-on all night," Tony said. "Actually I'll probably still be walking around with a hard-on—"

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs answered, cutting Tony off.

"_Where are you?" Abby asked. "I've looked all over. Did you and Tony sneak off somewhere?"_

"We're on our way back," Gibbs said. "Go ahead and start the next movie."

"_You didn't answer my question," Abby pushed._

"And I'm not going to," Gibbs replied. "See ya in a sec." He hung up the phone and shook his head. "Time to get dressed."

"Don't wanna," Tony replied, still slouched over on the couch.

Gibbs leaned down and gave Tony a brief kiss before running his hand across Tony's chest and over his cock. "Okay, you can stay here by yourself."

Tony pulled himself up grabbed a handful of Kleenex and got himself cleaned up. "The roads better be cleared tomorrow. I wanna go home and play with my Christmas present over and over again."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth curled up into a smirk as he pulled his sweatpants up. He was looking forward to unwrapping his present and enjoying it again as well, next time with no interruptions.

**End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated: **M**  
Summary:** Senior's idea of spending the holiday with his son and his son's boyfriend isn't exactly what Gibbs and Tony had in mind but they find a way to occupy themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I fudged the details on this one slightly. Senior's money isn't a figment of his imagination. He really is loaded.

* * *

**Cocktail Weenies**

"Welcome to my dad's version of spending Christmas together," Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs shrugged and grabbed a drink off one of the passing trays. "Didn't expect much different," he said.

"There is one benefit to being here though," Tony said, eyeing Gibbs up and down. "You look damn sexy in that tux."

The two were stuck at a ritzy holiday party where Senior was busy mingling with people in a whole different social class. Neither were surprised they'd ended up there, nor were they too unhappy about it. The hors d'oeuvres were good and there was free booze. There was also a limo waiting to take them home so they could drink as much as they wanted.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to pay for it," Gibbs said. He'd never been one to throw money away and buying a tux he'd only wear once was his definition of throwing money away.

"You have no appreciation for fine clothes," Tony scolded playfully, running his fingers down the lapels of Gibbs' jacket.

"I appreciate comfortable and sensible," Gibbs said. "Wouldn't make sense to work on my boat wearing designer jeans and dress shirts, would it?"

"No, guess not," Tony said, grabbing a toothpick with a bite sized version of a beef wellington off a passing tray, "but don't you ever get the urge to just dress up and go do something nice?"

"Can't say I have," Gibbs answered. "I don't mind getting dressed up for a special occasion but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a homebody. I don't look for reasons to go out."

"I've noticed," Tony said, taking the drink from Gibbs' hand and finishing it off before putting it on a passing tray along with the toothpick.

"Now that I've got a tux maybe you and I can go somewhere nice occasionally," Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Only for you, Tony."

"I'd like that," Tony said slipping his hands under Gibbs' suit jacket and running them over the soft, expensive material of his dress shirt. "I like that you're willing to do things just because you know it'll make me happy."

"That's part of loving someone," Gibbs said, holding onto Tony's wrists before his hands could explore too much in the crowded room. "You do the same for me. You know, your dad coulda just rented me a tux. He didn't have to buy one."

"We're DiNozzos," Tony said. "We don't do used or pre-worn or anything like that."

"Just seems like a waste of money."

"Well, he's got it to waste," Tony said, "but we'll make good use of it. Come with me." He pulled free from Gibbs' grasp, grabbed onto the man's hand and tugged him along behind him. "I have an idea."

"Where are you taking me?" Gibbs asked, dodging and weaving in and out of the crowd of people.

"Don't know yet." Tony peeked into a room and found it also full of so he kept going, still dragging Gibbs behind him. Room after room was filled with guests and Tony just got more and more frustrated until something clicked. "I know," he said.

Gibbs followed along behind him, not questioning him until Tony opened a door and yanked him inside.

"What're we doin' in the coat closet?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you," Tony said, leading Gibbs to the back corner of the closet which was big enough to be small bedroom.

"Did you have something planned?" Gibbs asked with a seductive smile. Tony had been having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. There had been more than one occasion that evening where Gibbs had wondered if his lover was going to undress him in front of everybody.

"Oh yeah," Tony said. He straightened Gibbs' suit jacket before running his hands down the man's chest. As he stepped closer and kissed Gibbs, he let his hands drift down to the front of Gibbs' pants, happy to already find his lover hard.

"Things feel a little tight in here," he said, giving Gibbs a little squeeze.

"That tends to happen when you start touching me and ya been touching me all night."

"Can't help it," Tony said. "You look sexy in that tux."

"Look sexier out of it," Gibbs groaned as Tony continued playing with him. It sounded lame, referring to himself but he really wanted to feel Tony's hands on his bare skin.

"Not this time," Tony said. "Gibbs Junior can come out and play but I wanna keep looking at you in the suit."

"I can live with that," Gibbs said. He wrapped a hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him into another kiss. He may not have been one for designer clothes but he could appreciate how good Tony looked in his tux as well. He brushed his tongue across Tony's lips and Tony opened up and hungrily sucked it into his mouth. He squeezed Gibbs' ass before their kiss broke then kissed his way over to Gibbs' ear and down his neck.

He traced his fingers over Gibbs' shirt, rubbing one of his nipples through the silky fabric and fingering a couple of the buttons before continuing lower. Gibbs rocked his hips towards Tony, desperate for some friction against his aching cock.

"I take it you're ready to play," Tony observed.

"Yes," Gibbs breathed, lowering his zipper and pulling his cock out when he got tired of waiting for Tony.

"I wanna watch you play with yourself," Tony said kneeling in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs obliged by stroking his cock. As much as he wanted Tony to touch him he was happy for the relief his own hand was providing and he knew Tony would get tired of watching eventually. He tugged and twisted, long and slow strokes alternating with shorter, faster strokes.

Tony reached up and rolled Gibbs' balls in his hand while he watched Gibbs play with himself. When he saw the bead of precum at the tip of Gibbs' cock getting too heavy and starting to fall he quickly captured it on his tongue. His hand took the place of Gibbs' as he flicked his tongue over the slit before swirling it around Gibbs' cock head pulling a deep moan from his partner.

Gibbs took hold of the base of his cock and pushed himself further into Tony's mouth. Tony sucked eagerly before pulling back and moving Gibbs' hand away.

"It's my turn to play," he said. He looked up at Gibbs with big, green eyes as he wrapped his lips around Gibbs' cock and slowly took him all the way into his mouth. He rolled and tugged Gibbs' balls in his hands before switching places and stroking Gibbs' cock while he mouthed his balls.

"You taste good," he said as he stroked Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' reply was a whimper mixed with a moan. His head was leaning back against someone's coat and even though Tony couldn't see them, he knew Gibbs' eyes were closed. He nudged Gibbs' balls out of the way and licked from his perineum, over his balls all the way up his shaft to the tip of his cock. Gibbs' legs shook and Tony hoped he'd be able to stay standing.

He felt Gibbs' hand tightening in his hair as he enveloped his cock in his mouth. Tony moved his hands out of the way and let Gibbs rock his hips. He trusted his lover enough to give control over to him and know that even in his wanton desire that Gibbs wouldn't hurt him.

Gibbs rocked himself in and out of Tony's mouth a few times before pulling out and just rocking the tip of his cock into Tony's mouth while Tony sucked hard on him. His breathing started picking up and his strokes started lengthening as he felt his release getting closer.

Tony reached up and rubbed Gibbs' balls and could tell by their tightness as well as the change in Gibbs' breathing pattern that he was getting close. He used his tongue while Gibbs continued rocking with increased urgency. He palmed Gibbs balls and put pressure on Gibbs perineum, smiling around Gibbs' cock when he heard him gasp. Gibbs wasn't used to having his prostate stimulated from the outside or inside. Tony liked to think of it as his secret weapon and only used it on special occasions.

Gibbs started pushing deeper into Tony's mouth and Tony sucked hard every time he pulled back. When he couldn't take it anymore, Gibbs grabbed the base of his cock and started pumping hard and fast while he pushed the rest of it into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed everything Gibbs gave him, moaning and humming, letting the vibration of his vocal chords add to Gibbs' pleasure.

When Gibbs pulled his tired cock from Tony's mouth, Tony wrapped an arm around Gibbs' thigh, preventing him from backing up too much and licked Gibbs clean.

"Shit, Tony," Gibbs moaned when Tony's soft tongue came in contact with his very sensitive dick.

"Just cleanin' you up a little," Tony said with a smile before another swipe of his tongue.

"Make sure you clean my balls," Gibbs said. He knew they weren't technically 'dirty' but Tony was an expert at playing with his balls.

Tony once again obliged, taking his time until Gibbs went completely soft. He tucked him away then it was time for his favorite part—kissing Gibbs. He loved knowing Gibbs could taste himself on his tongue and he loved the moan Gibbs always made when he did.

Gibbs opened his mouth into their kiss, inviting Tony in and Tony accepted. Sure enough, as soon as Gibbs tasted himself he moaned into Tony's mouth.

"I love you so much," Gibbs said when their kiss broke.

Tony knew Gibbs loved him wholly and completely and not just for the fun they had in the bedroom and other strategic locations. They shared a strong, unbreakable bond that had withstood many trials. "I love you too," Tony said before another kiss.

"Think anybody would miss us if we stayed in here for the rest of the party?" Gibbs asked.

"Doubt it," Tony answered with a chuckle, "but there's no food or booze in here."

"Good point," Gibbs said as he straightened his clothing and made sure his fly was zipped.

"You look fine," Tony said with a smile. He knew Gibbs wasn't one who liked to advertise his sexual activities and stepping out of the coat closet with his tux looking like a rumpled mess would be a dead giveaway.

"If that's what happens when I dress up, I'm definitely gonna have to wear this monkey suit more often," Gibbs said.

"I told you you looked damn hot in it," Tony said. "You know I have an appreciation for nice clothes. I also have an appreciation for you in _no_ clothes."

"Now that's an appreciation we can both share," Gibbs said, "and as soon as this party's over, I'm gonna take you home and show you just how much I appreciate your naked body."

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** M**  
Summary:** At the last minute Tony confesses to wanting to do something special for Christmas and Gibbs does his best to make it happen.

* * *

**A Thing of the Past**

Gibbs had never been happier to get home from work and definitely never been happier to have a holiday off. He usually worked over Christmas. Even when he'd give his team the day off he'd head into NCIS. That was all before Tony though. His house wasn't so cold or empty with Tony around and the two got along better than they thought they would. There was an occasional fight over dirty dishes or the pair of socks that never seemed to make it into the laundry hamper but the pointless arguments always led to wild makeup sex… which may have been why Tony's socks were always beside the hamper and Gibbs' dishes were left in strategic locations throughout the house.

There was one thing the two had always agreed on though and that was their hatred of holidays and Christmas was at the top of their dislike list. They never did trees or lights, gifts or parties or anything else associated with it.

Gibbs opened the front door and was immediately greeted by a welcoming warmth and the smell of a wood fire. He stepped inside and found Tony kneeling in front of the fireplace, tending to the fire—shirtless. Yes, it was good to be home.

"'bout time you got here," his younger lover said. "I had a helluva time gettin' the damn fire going."

"You don't have my magic touch," Gibbs teased.

"More like the logs have been sitting under a few inches of snow for the last month," Tony said. "We used up all the dry stuff that was under the tarp."

"Been a cold winter so far," Gibbs replied as he hung his overcoat up.

Tony stood and turned around and Gibbs' breath caught in his throat. Not only was he shirtless, his feet were bare and his jeans were riding obscenely low on his hips. He was wearing the jeans that had a row of neatly positioned rips over his right thigh and a slightly larger one revealing his left knee. The six-pack his trainer was helping him with was showing through the light spattering of chest hair and despite it being the middle of winter, months of summer sunbathing were still detectable on his skin.

Gibbs toed his shoes off and started unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way into the living room. He'd worn jeans that day and gone with a nicer button up shirt. Almost everyone dressed casual the day before a holiday.

"Are you allowed to talk about it?" Tony asked. Gibbs had gotten called to Vance's office when they were in the parking lot getting into their cars.

Gibbs sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face. "SecNav's riding Vance so Vance is riding me," he said. "Nothing I can't handle." He rested his hands just above Tony's jeans then slowly moved them around to his back and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back just enough to tell Tony he loved him then thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth again before he could reply.

While the kiss went on, Tony pushed Gibbs dress shirt off his shoulders and tugged his undershirt out of his pants. The next time their kiss broke, he pulled the undershirt over Gibbs' head. He took Gibbs' hand and led him over to their new chaise sectional. Gibbs sat down with his back propped against the couch and his legs outstretched on the chaise lounge. Tony settled in between Gibbs' legs and leaned back against him.

"This is my favorite thing about our new couch," Tony said. A sectional was a little big for just the two of them but it gave them lots of room to stretch out together and there were always enough seats for guests.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, letting them rest just above the top of his jeans. He kissed and nipped at Tony's neck and shoulder and Tony purred in delight.

"How'd we get Christmas off this year?"

"Vance," Gibbs answered. "He told me I may have been able to pull crap like working every holiday under Shepard but it wasn't happening with him. We were taking Christmas off and he didn't want to see any of us in the office."

"Oh, so we're being punished?" Tony asked.

"Something like that," Gibbs answered with a smile. He traced his finger up the trail of hairs leading to Tony's belly button then up the center of his six pack and over to his nipple.

Tony sighed contentedly and turned his face towards Gibbs, trying to catch his familiar scent. "We could watch a movie," he suggested, knowing full well what was getting ready to happen.

"Is that really what you wanna do?" Gibbs asked, letting his other hand drift down to the front of Tony's pants.

Tony arched his hips into Gibbs' touch and let out a heavy breath. "Never said what kind of movie. Coulda meant porn or something—Christmas porn? I'm sure they make it."

"I've got you," Gibbs replied before kissing Tony's neck. "I don't need porn."

Tony reached his hand into the front of his pants and squeezed his cock as he rested his head heavily against Gibbs' chest.

"Good?" Gibbs asked.

"The best," Tony sighed.

Gibbs lowered Tony's zipper and tucked his hand in the front of his pants. He could feel Tony rubbing himself through the thin silky boxers he was wearing. Tony popped the button on his jeans open to make more room. With two hands and a growing dick, things were starting to get uncomfortably tight. He pulled his hand out, took Gibbs' hand and pushed it in. He spread his knees wider apart and rested them against Gibbs' long legs.

"You want me to give you a hand job or do you want more than that?" Gibbs asked when he felt Tony getting comfortable.

"I want more," Tony answered, "but this is nice for now."

Tony rocked his hips as Gibbs stroked and squeezed and kissed his neck and shoulders. It wasn't long before he was wiggling out of his jeans completely and kicking them over the edge of the couch before settling back in. "Guess what," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I got myself ready for you when I got home earlier."

"You knew this was gonna happen when you put those jeans on," Gibbs accused.

"I know you've got a thing for jeans, a bare chest and bare feet," Tony replied.

"I've got a thing for you," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your thing," Tony said, pulling Gibbs' hand out of his boxers and rolling over so he was facing Gibbs.

Tony pinned Gibbs' hands to the couch next to his head then kissed his way down Gibbs' neck before suckling on his collarbone. Gibbs' eyes fell closed and he sighed in pure bliss. The kisses continued down to his nipple then across his chest, over his belly to his belly button. Tony swirled his tongue around it before the kisses went lower. Gibbs pushed his hips out, desperately wanting to be touched.

Tony moved his hands from Gibbs' wrists to the button of his jeans. He was surprised when he lowered the zipper and Gibbs' cock sprung free. "No underwear?" he questioned.

"Ran out," Gibbs answered. "Need to do laundry."

"That'll have to wait."

Tony pulled Gibbs' jeans down his legs and tossed them onto the floor then crawled back up his body. He reached behind the pillow and retrieved the bottle of lube he'd put there earlier. He drizzled a fair amount over Gibbs' cock and balls then tossed the bottle aside and started spreading it around. He let his fingers drift behind Gibbs' balls, pressing against the skin there before rubbing over them and finally stroking Gibbs' length.

"Roll over," Gibbs said.

The two wiggled around until Tony was lying on his back and Gibbs was sitting on his knees between Tony's legs. Tony lifted his legs up and watched Gibbs with anxious anticipation. Gibbs grabbed the discarded lubed and drizzled some over Tony's hole then spread it around with his cock head.

Tony pushed his ass towards Gibbs, desperately wanting his lover inside him and Gibbs obliged by pushing the head of his cock in. He watched Tony's body practically go limp with relief under him.

"Hard and fast or slow and gentle?" Gibbs asked.

"Hard and fast now," Tony answered. "Slow and gentle later."

"I can do that."

Gibbs leaned over and captured Tony's mouth in a kiss as he pushed all the way inside him in a long, smooth stroke. He didn't hesitate before pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again. The kisses continued and their fingers went wild, digging and scratching at each other's flesh while Gibbs delivered long, deliberate strokes.

Tony canted his hips just enough for Gibbs to push against his prostate with each thrust and Gibbs pushed in at the perfect angle. They both knew each other's bodies and movements well. Gibbs sat up between Tony's legs and rubbed a hand roughly over his balls.

"Harder," Tony breathed, stroking his cock a few times before letting it fall against his belly again.

Gibbs obliged and watched as Tony went from desperately trying to hold on to exploding all over himself. It only took a handful of thrusts before Gibbs couldn't hold out any longer either. He jabbed into Tony as his release spurted out and filled his lover. Tony stroked and squeezed his cock while he watched Gibbs' face.

Gibbs didn't stop thrusting until he went limp inside Tony then he collapsed onto his lover. He never would've guessed he'd be having the best sex of his life at this stage in his life but he wouldn't change a thing. As they calmed, Tony started scratching Gibbs' back. Gibbs loved having his back scratched. Gibbs turned his head and pressed a kiss to Tony's chest before once again resting his ear over his lover's heart.

"Do you ever miss it?" Tony asked quietly, still scratching Gibbs' back.

"Miss what?"

"Christmas," Tony answered. "Celebrating. Trees and carolers, lights and spiked eggnog, holiday cheer, Santa Clause, ho ho ho, stuff like that."

"I dunno," Gibbs answered. "I guess I try not to think about it too much. It's just another day on the calendar. Do you?"

"I didn't used to but now that I have someone to celebrate it with, someone I love… I kinda do."

Gibbs lifted his upper body up enough he could look at Tony. "We could do something special if you want. We have tomorrow off."

"But what?" Tony asked. "It's late on Christmas Eve. We didn't buy presents. We don't have kids or family or a tree or anything."

Gibbs thought for a minute before smiling at his lover. "We have everything we need right here."

He pulled out, stood and cleaned Tony and himself up with his undershirt then pulled his jeans on. Tony followed suit, putting his jeans back on and watched as Gibbs rummaged around in his bookshelves until he found an old Reader's Digest magazine.

"Fold the corner of every page down all the way to the spine," Gibbs said, showing Tony exactly what to do before handing it to him to continue.

"Why?" Tony asked, looking at the small magazine.

"Just do it," Gibbs said with a wink and a smile. If Tony wanted to celebrate Christmas, they were going to celebrate Christmas.

While Tony folded the pages of the magazine back, Gibbs headed into the kitchen. He found a bag of marshmallows in the cupboard and decided that would do. He grabbed the hotdog roasters and put them on the counter next to the marshmallows then headed down to the basement.

Tony finished folding the pages of the magazine down and realized what was going on. If the front and back covers were stapled together and the pages were painted green, it would look like a little Christmas tree. Just as he was putting two and two together Gibbs returned, shaking a can of spray paint.

"Did ya get it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered with a smile.

Gibbs returned his smile and stapled the front and back cover of the magazine together. He slipped his bare feet into his work boots, pulled a jacket over his bare chest and zipped it up before disappearing out front with the magazine and spray paint. Tony watched Gibbs paint their tree through the window in the front door. He loved the creativity and uniqueness of it.

Gibbs left the tree on the front porch on a piece of newspaper to dry and went back inside. Tony didn't even let him get his coat off before giving him a hug that rivaled Abby's.

"I love it and you. Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Gibbs replied. "We're not finished yet."

"What else are we gonna do?" Tony took Gibbs' coat and hung it up for him while Gibbs slipped his boots off.

"Well, we don't have any chestnuts to roast over an open fire but we do have some marshmallows."

"And hot chocolate?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

"Marshmallows roasting over an open fire," Tony sang as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate cooking on the stove. Jethro and Tony are both filled with desire and quickly shed all of their clothes."

Gibbs smiled at Tony's song while skewering the marshmallows. Tony hummed the next verse as he put a pot of milk on the stove and turned it on.

"I have an idea," Tony said, "but it's kinda scary."

"Won't be your first scary idea," Gibbs teased.

Tony tried to look offended but couldn't seem to manage it. He was too happy at all the effort Gibbs was putting into giving him—both of them a special Christmas. "Since we don't have presents to exchange, which is fine by the way, we should share something about ourselves that the other doesn't know."

"You're right," Gibbs said, "that is scary." He looked over at Tony and smiled. "But I like it."

Both grew quiet, trying to think of something to share while Tony finished making the hot chocolate. They took the bag of marshmallows and hotdog skewers into the living room and settled in in front of the fire.

"When I was fourteen, my best friend and I got on our bikes and headed out into the snow for the best sledding hill in Stillwater," Gibbs said. "It was steep and tall and the pond at the bottom made it dangerous. There weren't many brave souls who would go down that particular hill and my friend and I had been forbidden by our parents to go there but it was a snow day and they were at work so we figured what's the harm."

"What's the harm," Tony repeated with a laugh. "A lot of good stories start like that."

"Mm-hmm. We went down the hill a couple times with no trouble," Gibbs continued, sticking his skewer into the fire. "We would roll off of our sleds before we made it to the pond but then I started getting cocky."

"I can't imagine that," Tony teased.

Gibbs smiled over at him before continuing. "I was more focused on trying to steer my sled towards my friend and knock him over than I was watching where I was going. I sailed right out onto the ice."

"Uh-oh," Tony said. "Did you fall in?"

"I sat not far from the edge, trying to figure out what I was gonna do for a minute then I got out of the sled, took three steps and on the fourth one I went right through the ice. Luckily I could touch bottom if I stood on my tiptoes. My friend managed to pull me out but we were about a mile and a half from home and all we had were our bikes."

"What'd you do?" Tony asked.

"Started walking," Gibbs answered, "but I was wet and cold and my wet snowsuit weighed a ton. It wasn't long before I couldn't move anymore and my friend was dragging me down the side of the street. We made it to the house that one of my dad's loyal customers lived in and I'd pretty much given up all hope of him not finding out. My friend got me to the house, they got me inside and Kim called my dad. She got me stripped down and wrapped up in her fuzzy, hot pink robe, put me in front of her wood burning stove and made me some cocoa."

"What'd your dad do?"

"He yelled," Gibbs answered. "Once he found out I was okay all hell broke loose. He took my bike away, took my sled away and grounded me for a month."

"Did you have to go to the hospital?"

"Probably should've but back then you didn't go to the hospital unless you were dying. Dad looked at my fingers and toes and decided I was fine. He took me home, got me warmed up then sent me to my room."

"Jack is so laidback. I can't image him all angry and yelling at you," Tony said.

"He's mellowed out a little bit but I gave him plenty to yell about."

"Now that I can imagine," Tony said with a smile.

The two roasted a couple more marshmallows before Tony put his skewer aside. "Guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"Yep," Gibbs said. He took one last swallow of his hot chocolate and set the cup aside then gave Tony his full attention.

"Okay. When I was little—I think I was seven, I got really sick," Tony said, "a bad case of pneumonia. Guess I'm cursed in the lungs department. I ended up having to spend Christmas in the hospital and I was really upset; didn't know if Santa would be able to find me, wasn't gonna get to sneak down the stairs on Christmas morning or listen for reindeer on the roof or any of that stuff. I'm not ashamed to admit I may have cried."

Gibbs smiled at Tony's honesty. He knew his lover didn't like to admit any weakness.

"My mom made this bright, beautiful banner with my name on it to hang on the door of my hospital room so Santa would be sure which room I was in. She brought in a little Christmas tree and set it up in the corner so Santa would have somewhere to leave the presents."

"She brought me my Christmas pajama pants. I wasn't allowed to wear the shirt. I had to wear the hospital gown so the docs could get to me. Mom changed into her Christmas pajamas, laid down with me and we read _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. We read that every year on Christmas Eve. It was always my favorite. I kept reading it after she died. I used to pretend she was there with me."

"She was, Tony," Gibbs said with a soft smile. "She still is."

"I know. Just wasn't the same. 'specially when I was little. I didn't understand."

Gibbs reached over and caressed Tony's shoulder.

"Anyways, when I woke up on Christmas morning, Santa had come and we celebrated just like we would've if we'd have been at home. Mom pulled a coffee cake outta her bag. She'd baked it the night before. That was another tradition. We always had coffee cake on Christmas morning. Dad came and we opened presents and we actually had a pretty nice Christmas right there in the hospital."

"That's a nice story, Tony," Gibbs said. It was always nice to get a glimpse into his lover's life. The two shared every part of their everyday lives but much of their pasts remained a mystery. "Sit tight. I'll be right back."

Tony brought their Christmas tree in from outside and put it on the coffee table while Gibbs hurried up the stairs and rummaged around in Kelly's old room. When he returned to the living room Tony was settled in on the sectional with his feet stretched out on the chaise lounge. Tony scooted forward and Gibbs settled in behind him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and showed him the book he'd brought down. Tony smiled, deeply touched and honored.

"Mind if I read you a story?" Gibbs asked.

"I would love that," Tony said, "as long as you don't mind if I fall asleep in your arms."

"That's how I planned on sleeping anyways," Gibbs said. He opened the book in front of them and started. "Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for these. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
